Decepticons Can Dance
by Gelly619
Summary: Liana is the DJ at the club 'The Saber'. However, a certain three-faced Decepticon has taken a liking to her music styles. Soon shes the new entertainment for the Decepticons. Co-Written with FrostedPurpleIrises91-ILOVEHER! TFA Romance OCxStarscream
1. Chapter 1

Decepticons Can Dance!

Chapter 1 The Fan

Liana yawned. She looked at the clock above the bar: it read 3:30am.

"Holy shit, I'm beat."

She was tired as Hell but on the bright side, she had an awesome evening. The crowd loved what she was playing and everyone was having a good old time. There were glow sticks galore of all kinds of colors flashing before her eyes. Liana could swear she saw all the flashing bright colors still ingrained in her retina. She let her red hair down from the pony tail it was held up and she blinked her emerald eyes.

"You ain't so bad, kiddo."

Her head snapped to the direction where it came from. The owner of the nightclub, Mr. Robbins, walked up to her. He pat her back gently, pleased with how the show went. Liana managed a tired but truly content smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Robbins," she said. "Be honest though: how was I? Am a good enough DJ for this place?"

"More than good enough, Liana," he commented. "You were superb! Everyone thought you did awesome. Can I depend on you to come tomorrow night at 9 and hang around until 3:30 again?"

"I'm on it! And thanks for giving me a chance here at 'The Saber', Mr. R." She paused. "It's okay if I call you by that, right?"

"I've got no problem at all with that. Now head on home. You look beat. I need you freshened up for tomorrow night!"

"I'll be there. Goodnight."

Liana walked into the back room where the employee lounge was. She grabbed her purse that was hung up on a hook by a coat rack. Briefly, she dug through it to make sure she had her cosmetics, gum, cellphone, iPod (God forbid that she should lose this thing) and everything else was just as she left it.

But she couldn't stop thinking about the glorious night. It couldn't have been any better. And Mr. Robbins wanted her to come back tomorrow!

"_When the morning come come, I'm dancing like your dumb dumb and when the groove is high when dummies jump to sky! If you feel the groove, groove, the dummies have to move, move. Can you feel the beat? The beat? The beat?_"

One of the songs she was mixing, 'Dam Dadi Do', played back in her mind and temporarily, she relieved the moment. People were dancing like they had nothing better to do. The white flashing lights blinked on and off furiously. The music was so loud and deep, it reverberated within her soul. She loved that feeling so much to feel that she was one with the music she was playing.

She remembered one particular guy that was there amongst the sea of party goers. He maintained eye contact with her every once in awhile and once Liana glanced back at him, all she could see were these beautiful ruby-colored eyes. It was strange because sometimes when she saw him look at her, his hand rested on his chin and he seemed to be studying her like she was some kind of art piece. Then he would just suddenly lean against a wall and wear this scowl that gave her the impression he wanted to burn the club to the ground. Another second later, he was dancing more vigorously than the other patrons, she thought he was having a seizure for a second. Stranger still, Liana noticed he wore clothes that made him look like a soldier. The thing that made her laugh out loud to herself at his appearance was a helmet with goggles on it.

Just as she was about to wrap up her show, he suddenly disappeared like he was some phantom. If she ever saw him again, she wouldn't mind enjoying a brief word or two with him just because he looked so odd and out of place.

But it was late and she wanted to get home to make sure she was rested up for later. Yawning again, she walked out of the room with her purse shoulder strap resting on her right shoulder. Liana looked over at the bar where Mr. Robbins was cleaning up some empty beer glasses.

"Seeya," she waved.

"Bye, Liana," he nodded his head and smiled.

She pushed through the door and stepped out into the cool evening. Her red head looked up towards the starry and peaceful sky. Liana took in a deep breath, enjoying the crisp air and getting the stale of the club out of her lungs.

Her apartment was just a ten minute walk from 'The Saber' and she had no qualms about taking a stroll. Humming 'Castles in the Sky', Liana walked alone on the abandoned and dead sidewalk.

Not even two minutes into the walk, the young woman felt like someone was walking alongside her. She spun around, certain someone was creeping up on her. Chills ran up her spine and she walked a little faster.

"Vhere are zhou off to?"

Liana had a small heart attack when she heard that peculiar voice. She gasped and her emerald eyes widened. Clutching her purse strap, she was ready to spin around and smack the stranger across the face with her bag.

"Alright, fucker, come get it!" she yelled, turning around.

She then restrained herself when she saw who it was. Her grip on the strap loosened and for some reason, Liana didn't feel like she was in danger. It was the ruby-eyed man.

"Oh gosh," she breathed and grinned, "I'm sorry. I thought I was going to get mugged for a second."

"Oh, I von't do zhat," the man said.

"You're the dude I saw at the club tonight."

"And zhou vere zhe DJ. I loved zhe music zhou played! I had never danced so much in my life! You vere simply vonderful!"

Liana blushed at this.

"Oh, thanks," she tried to hide the blushing. "I'm glad you liked my act. You know, I'm gonna be there again tomorrow night. Why don't you stop by?"

"I have a better idea," the man spoke in a different tone. Now he sounded more gentlemanly and austere. "Vhy don't zhou come vith me and I…"

"Um, no thanks. It's late and I want to get to bed. I'm bushed."

He had some weird accent and he talked in two different voices. Liana chided herself for thinking this guy wasn't so bad after all. Suddenly, she got a bad vibe about him. Now she began to think this guy was an escapee from some loony house.

"No?" he repeated.

"Yeah, no!" she said firmly. "I don't go off into the night with random dudes with kooky accents."

"I'm afraid zhou have no choice." The third voice she heard from him sounded threatening and angry.

"Hey, who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I will call the police on your ass!"

"I am giving zhou one final warning, Human. Come vith me quietly or zhou vill force me to deal vith zhou zhe hard way…"

She flipped him her middle finger.

"Fuck off or I will call the cops!" Liana sneered.

"Zhou asked for it," the strange man frowned.

Her anger then utterly dissipated as he literally _evaporated_ right before her very eyes. The woman's jaw dropped and for a moment she thought she was high or crazy. She reached her hand out to where he was standing just seconds earlier only to find nothing but thin air. There was an eerie silence and everything was almost too quiet. All she could hear was her pounding heart within her chest.

"What the..?" she whispered. "What in the name of God just happened?"

Suddenly, she heard a low rumbling. Briefly, Liana thought it was an earthquake but she couldn't feel any tremors beneath her feet. _It was in the sky_. Her body was paralyzed with fear and confusion and her urge to flee was nonexistent. Her knees felt like they were made of water and ready to give out on her.

Then she saw a beige and purple jet fly toward her. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she was ready to soil herself. Liana just couldn't move no matter what. Her body ceased to function altogether.

She watched as this jet _transformed_. It morphed into a giant robot with a jack-o-lantern face. As soon as it finished its transition, it alighted to the ground, landing on its feet. The thing knelt down to a scared shitless Liana.

"What the Hell are you..?" she stammered.

"I am Blitzwing!" said Random Blitzwing. "I vas zhe same guy zhou vere talking to a minute ago. I vas vearing a disguise."

"Wait a minute… You're one of those giant robots I heard about! Isn't there two kinds..? Crap, isn't it Autobots and…"

"Decepticon!"

"Yeah… Decepti-…" Liana realized which type was the evil faction. "Oh, fuck."

At last, she regained control of her body and she bolted. Blitzwing laughed and only had to extend his arm slightly. He scooped Liana into his servo. The three-faced robot then gently curled his servo up into a fist, preventing her from escaping.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed like a banshee. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"No," his faces changed and Hothead emerged, "zhou have to come vith me."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT'S HOLY, LET ME GO!"

His audio receptors were being scrambled by her loud pleas. Blitzwing then noticed as a few lights in the buildings began to turn on: people were starting to wake up from the commotion.

"I have not time for zhis nonsense," Icy scolded her. "Vhether zhou like it or not, zhou have no choice, Human."

Before any more attention could be drawn to himself and Liana, Blitzwing transformed into a jet. She was deposited into the cockpit where she was strapped securely into the pilot's seat. Flailing wildly, she tried to get out and save herself.

Liana then felt extremely dizzy and weak. Her vision began to blur and she couldn't even think straight. A cold sweat formed all over her body. Before she knew it, she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**[] Ugh. I'm SO LAZY. FFFFF. Okay anyway, dis chappy is by ME! Gelly619~-inserthearthere- So on wit the show and whatnot :3 []**

**Chapter 2**

**Who the Hell are You?**

"WAKEY WAKEY~~!" Random called, startling the passed out Liana awake. Flailing around she gonked her head on a Blitzwing's ankle. Falling on her rump she rubbed her aching head.

"Son of a..." Squinting she looked up to see Blitzwing's smile jack-o-lantern face. Mentally she groaned. _Not what I like to wake up to... _Jumping back on her feet she whirling around to glare daggers at the mech.

"You _BASTARD!_ What in the right mind do you think you were doing? You can't just pick me up off the street like a piece of trash! I HAVE RIGHTS!" Liana wailed like a banshee throwing the largest hissy fit in her life.

Blitzwing covered his audio receptors. Growing very tired of her constant whining he stomped down his foot near the girl.

"QUIET!" He roared his optics flaring.

Liana instantly settled down, averting her eyes from the Decepticon. He said nothing more. Plucking the silent Liana off of the ground he began his trek to where his master awaited.

….

Starscream was fuming. _Oh how our FEARLESS Leader makes me, _me_! Starscream do such a demeaning task as guard the humans! What humans? There was only that one supposed scientist!_ Starscream was promptly knocked out of his thoughts when he was pushed out of the way by Blitzwing.

"Hey slag head! Watch where you're going!" He snarled glaring at him. His optics flickered to something in his palm. _A human? _He thought trying to get a better look. However Blitzwing just kept walking blocking his view from her. Shrugging his shoulders he continued on to do his 'guard duty'.

….

Megatron sighed tapping the arm of his throne idly. By Primus dare he say it, he was _bored_. (Yeah even evil Tyrants get bored.) Leaning against his fist his optics led him to the approaching Blitzwing. The Icy persona currently owned his body. Walking up to his lord he knelt down, his one palm awkwardly hidden from the Tyrant.

"What is it Blitzwing?" Megatron finally asked, hiding the slight curiosity in his voice.

"You see my Lord, I have taken notice that to your sudden 'distaste'. So I've found some entertainment for you." He revealed the not so happy looking Liana. Her eyes flashed with pure defiance at the leader of the Decepticons. It oddly intrigued him. Retrieving Liana from Blitzwing he lifted her to optic level. He looked her over from head to toe, practically drinking her in.

Liana felt thoroughly disturbed. This robotic monster was looking her over like some kind of show dog. It made her nerves flay and her face twitch. If she could she'd slap him across the face. However, seeing as she wanted to live, she endured it.

"What exactly does she do, Blitzwing?" Megatron inquired taking his eyes off of Liana.

"She 'mixes' music my lord. In fact she is actually quite good at it." Blitzwing offered, nodding to Liana.

Megatron rubbed his chin absently.

"Take her to where we're holding Professor Sumdac. Starscream will watch her until further notice. I need to think." Megatron handed Liana back to Blitzwing, and he went off to do his task.

….

Starscream sighed feeling as if he couldn't bare another moment of boredom. He looked up from the floor once Blitzwing came in.

"Watch her." Was all he said handing him off something. He scratched his head watching Blitzwing walk away.

"What the slag?" He stared at Liana, and Liana stared back.

"Who the hell are you?" Liana asked tilting her head.

"I'm Starscream, fleshling! The mighty air commander!"

"You don't seem so mighty." Liana countered.

"Silence!" He screeched.

"Jeez! Whatever.." Liana grumbled turning away from Starscream. Starscream snorted turning his head away from her. However, he peeked at her out of the corner of his optic. She sat with her arms crossed facing away from him. Noticing she was still resting in his palm he roughly deposited her on a nearby desk.

Turning to glare at Starscream, she surprisingly stayed silent.

That got to Starscream.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked.

"Because. I'm thinking." She replied still not looking at him.

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"What? Of course it's my business!" He scoffed glaring at her back.

"Yeah okay." She mocked snickering.

Starscream growled making silly faces at her. She turned to look at him smiling so sweetly.

"You're such a child."

Thats what got him started.

Starscream snatched Liana up yelling in her face.

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

"_STOP MOCKING ME!_" Liana mimicked.

The seeker stomped around like a raging child.

"I'll show you!" He snarled. He picked up a crate and set Liana inside glaring down at her.

"See? I win!" He smirked.

"If you say so." She shrugged sitting down and leaning against one of the sides. She snickered quietly watching Starscream fume. _This is too fun._ She thought. Then it dawned upon her. Hell, she was trapped. Suddenly her smile faded. Starscream took notice and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, just realizing I'm a prisoner of the Decepticons. Nothing knew." She said sarcastically. Starscream shrugged.

"It won't be so bad."

"How so?"

Starscream grinned evilly.

"I'll keep you company."

_Dear lord._

**[] Yeah. . metal-firetamer91 would've wrote this better. Anyway. XD Yaay~! []**


	3. Chapter 3

Decepticons Can Dance

Chapter 3 Trapped Like a Rat

"Get me out of this crate now!"

Starscream appeared to be amused by the peaking fury in her voice. Liana's face was turning red and she looked like she was ready to smash through the crate she was placed in. She had the strong urge to wipe the smug expression off the seeker's face.

"Dammit, are you listening to me you thirty foot tall metal jerk?" she yelled.

"I hear you clearly," he replied softly. "I'm just wallowing in your anger. I thought you might as well pay for your insolence before I placed you in your little box of shame."

"You're an asshole."

"Now that's no way to talk to someone who you'll be spending a most likely long period of time with."

"Oh, God… This is a fate worse than Hell. Look, I can't stay here. I don't think you and your friends get it. I have a life! I should be in my apartment sleeping so I can be ready for tomorrow night's gig at a night club! I just got hired there and I refuse to let my life be ruined by you and your buddies!"

"You have nowhere to go, Liana. We cannot let you go so easily."

"I'm going to kill that three faced horror."

"How did you manage to cross paths with Blitzwing?"

"He was creeping on me and he was disguised as some kind of crummy World War 2 cosplayer. When I left the club I was working at, he kidnapped me because he liked how I mixed music. I can't explain that in an easier way. I tried to escape but it's hard to get away from a giant robot."

Liana heard a door swoosh open across the other side of the room but she couldn't see who exactly entered the room. She tried to stand on her tip toes but the crate was too high by a foot or so. Beneath her feet, she could feel tremors within the earth. When she felt that, she could only imagine more mechanical men were coming in.

"Lugnut, zhou have to see zhis!" Random Blitzwing was pulling Lugnut into the room. "Ve found a Human!"

Liana heard a new voice grumbling with consternation and obvious displeasure. The tremors she felt in the ground beneath her feet grew stronger as Lugnut and Blitzwing approached her makeshift prison. The girl fell to her rump in slight intimidation and shock when she saw the cyclopean Decepticon's hulking frame loom above the crate. He narrowed his optic in distaste. Then he looked back at the triple changer, confused by his chaotic reasoning.

"And why did you bring back this loathsome Human femme here to our domain?" he wondered. "Why don't you make yourself useful and bring back Allspark fragments?

"Zhis place is as dead as zhe stockades!" Blitzwing complained. "Everyone beats me up vhen I sing or make music so I decided it vas time to bring in someone else who can bring some life into zhis place!"

"By bringing one of these pests into our hideout?"

"Hey, you can't talk down to me like some cockroach!" Liana asserted. "I have a name and it's Liana!"

"You will speak when spoken to, insect!" Lugnut bellowed.

"Yeah, I'm going to get along famously with everyone and living in this Hell hole." She massaged her temple. "Please tell me this is a nightmare. I must be passed out in an alley or something."

"Sorry, no!" Blitzwing blurted. "Zhou're safe and sound vith us."

Liana felt like crying in frustration rather than in horror. This was all a horrible and cruel twist of fate. Why did she deserve this? Why did this happen to her? All she could conclude was that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Alright, you defects," Starscream said in an annoyed tone. "I think our new pet needs some time alone to get used to her new life. That means you have to leave. Now."

"Gladly," Lugnut said shortly.

Blitzwing looked into the crate to look at Liana before he'd leave the room. She shot him a hateful glare.

"I still hate you and I'm quite pissed at you for ruining my life," she growled. "Now get."

"Ve're going to be friends!" he gushed. "Oh, and I suggest zhou do vhat I brought zhou here for…"

Icy took control, pushing Random out of the way. Liana was still a little unnerved by the face swapping.

"Because if zhou don't do zhat, I zhink Megatron vill have a vonderful time crunching zhou down to zhour basic elements," he explained.

Liana slouched deeper into her crate. She ran her fingers through her hair. Before she could look back at the triple changer, Blitzwing walked out of the room. Once more, she was left alone with the second-in-command.

"I am so screwed, it is on an unbelievably epic scale," Liana mumbled in a despondent and weak voice. "I have to mix music to save my life now?"

"Apparently, yes," said Starscream. "But according to Blitzwing, you have some talent in it."

"I… I guess. But still…"

"There's a chance for you," said a new voice.

Liana's eyes perked up when she heard the voice. It didn't have a mechanical air to it like all the Decepticons she met had. It sounded like it came from an organic. It sounded like someone just like her despite the fact it was masculine. Immediately, the young woman wanted to see who this other person was.

"Get me out of this crate…" Liana stopped herself to make sure she'd say 'please'. Maybe that would help her to get out. "Please?"

"Eh, why not?" The air commander shrugged. "You might as well meet the other resident Human here."

Starscream graciously released her from her cramped prison. The voice came from across the room and Liana turned her head in that direction as soon as she was lifted up.

There was short and stout man standing behind a glass cylindrical barrier. His gloved hands were resting on the glass that separated him from her and Starscream. He was looking directly at them but according to the intensity of his gaze, Liana suspected he was focusing primarily on her.

"Oh my God," she said softly, "you poor man! Did they kidnap you too?"

"Yes," said Professor Sumdac, "they're holding me up too. Blitzwing is right, you know."

"That I better do what I can to survive?"

"Yes. What is it that you do, Liana?"

"I'm a DJ at a club called 'The Saber'. I just got hired to mix music there. Well I was until said giant robot kidnapped me and brought me back here so I can somehow host some kind of Decepticon music fest. I sure as heck didn't ask for or deserve any of this mess!"

"Then I suggest you do what is required to do. Are you good at it?"

"Yeah, I guess considering I got kidnapped."

Liana paused for a moment. She looked at the man and he seemed vaguely familiar. At the back of her mind she recalled some bit of information about him in the news that she heard a few months ago. She recalled that the local robotics genius was kidnapped…

"Hey, you're Isaac Sumdac, the robot guy!" she realized.

"Yes, that's correct," he sighed. "Megatron's been holding me in this cell and I've been in his servitude ever since."

The grim reality that she might very well be their eternal prisoner reared its ugly head once more. Liana felt her heart fall in her chest and she felt so weak and hopeless. She felt disgusted with how she felt but she couldn't blame herself or anyone else if they were in this situation.

"I guess I got no choice," said the DJ. "I am going to have to do what I was brought here for." She swallowed hard and summoned up what courage and bravery she had. "I see I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon, so I'm going to make the best of it."

"So you have accepted your fate," Starscream jumped in. "It's good to see you have an ounce of reason and sense in your organic processor."

Liana narrowed her eyes at the harrier jet.

"If you and your buddies want some music, then your wish will be granted," she swore.


	4. Chapter 4

**[] BACK BITCHES.-Written by Gelly619-[]**

**Chapter 4 Locked Down**

The young woman placed her hands on her hips and glared up at the seeker. Starscream folded his arms over his chassis grinning down at the puny organic before him. The way he looked at her like she was beneath him made her fume angrily. Sure, she would do as she was told. They wanted music, she sure as hell would deliver.

"Alright you jerk, I can give you some music. _But_ I need equipment. I can't do just magically make all of this happen." Liana sighed frustrated.

"What sort of 'equipment' do you need?" Starscream asked.

"Turn tables, big ass speakers, lots of CDs, my iPod, and a pair of raver goggles."

"And the goggles are for?.."

"To look like a bad ass. I don't make fun of you for being pink."

Starscream growled ignoring her comment. Picking her up by her shirt he dangled her before his optics glaring hate into her eyes.

"I'll get you your things, but if you fail to entertain me I'll make your life more miserable than it already it." Lowering her back into the crate the jet stomped out of the room leaving Liana to process her own thoughts.

_Well, Liana girl you better make this worth his while.._

Sighing she stood and paced around the crate. She needed to think. There were several things she needed to take into account. Her ability to preform, the Decepticon's taste in music.. All of these things were difficult. She wasn't exactly too confident in front of the crowd sometimes. And now she had to use her skills to save her life from giant robots.

What _would_ she mix?

Would it be good enough?

Would she have to spend the rest of her life with that jackass?

The future certainly didn't look to promising for the young DJ either.

Settling down in a sitting position she propped herself against one of the dimensions of the crate. She could hardly make out the ceiling, it seemed to have some cracks and was slowly eroding. She also observed other sorts of tall equipment covered the walls on the far wall in front of her.

"Nothing better to do, but to wait.." She said softly.

This would be a long night.

Suddenly a familiar song played through the room. Raising a brow she twisted herself around.

"The hell.."

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**_

The _Katy Perry_ song echoed around the seemingly empty room. Sure the song was catchy and all.

But why in the world would a Decepticon.. Listen to it?

"This organic trash is such a waste of time.." A voice bellowed.

Liana swallowed roughly backing into a corner the corner of the crate. Hugging her knees to chest she kept her eyes skyward.

"Honestly, Lugnut has more creativeness in his aft than any of these human musicians." The voice grumbled again.

The Dj was beginning to bounce as footsteps grow louder and harsher for her. Gripping the nearby walls for support, she failed and fell flat on her face.

"OUCH! FUCK!" Liana moaned out rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What the slag?"

Her eyes darted upward and was greeted by a new mech. His face was white with black stripes. Hell, he didn't even look like a friggin' robot either, in fact he had a hook hand... He cocked his head to the side and gave the woman a skeptical look.

"So Megatron has a new pet huh?"

"Who are you calling pet, Captain Hook?" She snapped back folding her arms across her chest.

"Aren't you just adorable?" Lockdown sneered leaning forward and snatching up Liana. She struggled for a moment then subsided knowing she wasn't going anywhere. Glaring at Lockdown he just smiled at her.

"And why are you here, human?"

"To apparently entertain these walking tin cans."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"Why are you so curious?"

Lockdown shrugged. "It's who I am, and you're not exactly in a position _not_ to answer my inquiries."

"Jerk..." She paused to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Fine, Blitzbrains kidnapped me and said I had to play music to entertain these guys. Since then I've been in this shit hole."

The bounty hunter nodded along, seemingly satisfied with the information she gave him.

"You were the one listening to Katy Perry, weren't you?" She stifled a laugh.

"Yes.. I was, I don't understand how that's funny though."

"I never said it was funny."

"But you're laughing." He pointed out.

"Psh, no."

"Whatever.." Lockdown lowered Liana back into her prison. "Hopefully we'll see eachother again, but I have other things to attend to. What's your name anyway sweet cheeks?"

"Liana.." She grumbled feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Liana. Got it. Later then!" Casually he strolled out of the room once again leaving the girl to her own thoughts.

"I hate this place."

**. . .**

Starscream returned several hours later to find Liana asleep at the bottom of the crate. Curled up in a tight ball with a less than thrilled expression on her face. He contemplated on waking her up just to make her angry.. However he didn't feel like dealing with that infuriating femme at the moment. He needed to get her so-called equipment set up for when she woke up.

The jet had thought about their little deal as he was collecting the items requested. Paying more attention to his thoughts rather than the fleeing insects that had spotted him stealing the equipment. It didn't matter much to him, it's not like they could have done anything to the _all mighty_ Starscream.

Casting another glance back at Liana's sleeping form he shrugged his shoulders and began to get to work on setting up the new entertainment section.

**[]HUZZAH![] Reviews = love**


	5. Chapter 5

Decepticons Can Dance

Chapter 5 Anticipation

Liana desperately scrolled through the music library on her iPod. She sat at the bottom of her crate, writing down possible songs for the miniature concert on a piece of paper she found in her pocket. Temporarily, she forgot about where she was as she listened to a song for about twenty seconds then turning it before she decided whether or not to use it. As soon as she lifted her eyes up from the iPod screen, she could see the ten foot high walls that kept her isolated from the rest of the world.

"This is like a compact version of the Berlin Wall," she muttered.

Then she promptly returned to her task. Liana looked at the piece of paper she was writing on. There were two songs she chose so far for the act. Respectively, they were '_Confusion_' by New Order and '_Remedy_' by Little Boots. Liana rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply.

"Oh, come on," she pouted to herself. "My life depends on this single act. I simply can't screw it up. If I do, I'm gonna be royally F.U.B.A.R-ed…"

Consumed by her determination to live, she continued to peruse her various playlists. She failed to hear or feel a pair of giant metal feet coming over to her little prison cell. Neither did Liana noticed a face peeking into the crate and watch her in earnest as she remained lost in her search for music.

At last, she got the awkward and startling feeling she was being watched. Liana looked over her shoulder, seeing a black and red jack-o-lantern faced robot smiling mischievously at her. She screamed when she saw Blitzwing, not expecting his company at all.

"Vhat are jou up to?" he asked innocently.

Liana controlled her breathing, making sure she wouldn't end up going into cardiac arrest. Her fright turned into ire as quickly and as unexpectedly as Blitzwing appeared.

"Do you mind, Colonel Clusterfuck?" the red-haired DJ vented. "I'm busy trying to save myself here! I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me until I at least had a chance with this act I have planned later!"

"Oh, jou have a filzhy mouth!" Random laughed. "Do I have to vash it out vith soap?"

Liana rolled her eyes. She pressed the 'forward' button on her iPod to find more songs.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would give me some personal space," she said without facing him. "I'm still quite pissed that you got me into this mess in the first place. I didn't ask to be abducted."

"Vell, tough," Hothead said gruffly.

"Tough? Is that all you can say?" She shook her head in disgust. "Whatever, I shouldn't have to deal with this nonsense."

"Jou didn't have a choice," Icy said, not making matters any better. "As I am sure jou noticed already, it can be razher stagnating in zis base at times. So I decided ve needed some entertainment to help pass ze time vhile my fellow Decepticons and I vould be cooped up inside vhile planning against ze Autbots."

"What you've could've done was ask for my card and give me a call or something instead of kidnapping me in the street at three in the morning! You sure aren't very slick or subtle, that's all I know. Dammit, I have a life! I have to pay the rent for my apartment and go to the club to make the money to pay for said rent! I can't live in a box for the rest of my life!"

"Perhaps if jou vin Megatron's approval, jou vill be given fairly generous compensations for jour services."

"But zat's only if you impress Megatron," Hothead reminded. He smirked grimly. "Somehow, I have a feeling jou're going to vind up as a stain on ze floor."

"Like I said earlier to your egotistical friend," Liana warned, "you wanted music and I'll give it to you." She heard a song play in her earbuds. "Say, do you feel like dancing to '_Scatman_'?"

(…)

Megatron was most…displeased. He couldn't believe he actually listened to Blitzwing and allow him to let the Human femme reside in the Decepticon lair. The silver tyrant was further surprised that he didn't kill both the triple changer and Liana for this outrage.

True, he had to admit that the subterranean base could be boring and almost too quiet at times (however, Blitzwing himself was good for ruining for such calm). Yet the three-faced 'Con had the tendency to be very obnoxious and Megatron often found himself praying for some sort of lesser substitute. Unfortunately, his prayers came to him in the form of an organic DJ who had just gotten hired at a club. He wondered which was worse at this point: the girl or Blitzwing?

He felt weak for giving Liana a chance at proving herself. Yet simultaneously, he was hoping that if she was going to Blitzwing's hopefully less noisy substitute, she'd impress him enough. The head Decepticon had no qualms about squashing her beneath his stabilizing servo down to her atoms but he was merely curious about what she was going to do to save herself.

"But if her noise is just as irritating as Blitzwing's, she must be done away with," he thought to himself. "I only deal with that crazy bot because he has proven his worth… That and he's loyal. Lugnut doesn't care for the femme at all. Blitzwing, his crazy side at least, likes her. Starscream is Starscream…"

(…)

Starscream walked into the room with nothing on his mind in particular. In fact, he was rather bored and he had resorted to mindless wandering around the base. Everything was quiet for once which was quite extraordinary since Blitzwing never could shut his mouth. His ruby-colored optics lazily perused the surrounding around the room. He was reminded of the room wasn't truly deserted when he saw Liana's crate looking forlorn in the space.

"Who's there?" she asked idly.

The seeker wasn't expecting her to speak. He smirked, folding his arms across his chassis.

"Guess who," he said in a smarmy tone.

He was half expecting to hear her sigh in annoyance. Starscream wasn't expecting silence or no reply at all for that matter. He cocked one of his brow plates.

"Guess who," the second-in-command repeated.

"Narcissus," Liana replied monotonously.

"Nar-wha?"

"Narcissus: a dude who loved himself excessively. Kinda gross actually. I thought omnipotent gigantic robots were supposed to be super smart."

"Don't push it, woman."

"I don't think I could possibly make things any worse for myself, you know? I'm already aware I'm going to die if I don't impress your leader."

Starscream walked over to her strange prison cell. He peered down into the crate, seeing her writing down song titles on a piece of scrap paper. She didn't tilt her head up to engage eye contact with him. Her nerve was starting to rub him the wrong way.

"Do you enjoy ignoring me?" he thundered.

"Hey, I'm trying to get my stuff together so I can attempt to save my own life!" Liana faced him at last. She looked directly into his optics. All Starscream could see was an enraged and annoyed organic. "At your one friend, Blitzwing, is actually helping me trying to get everything ready! And what are you doing: moping around and pestering the living Hell out of me!"

"What do you mean? How is Blitzwing helping you?"

"He said he'd go get a stereo system and whatnot for me so I can have the party… Don't ask me how he's going to go about and do it. I just assume you Decepticons have your ways with getting things done. He left about ten minutes ago."

"Ah, so that's why things have been unusually calm." He pointed a clawed metal finger at the paper she was writing on. "What's that?"

"Hey, no peeking!" Liana shoved the paper into her pocket. "You just have to wait to see what I have in store when I'm ready!"

"You know, Megatron won't like it if he's kept waiting for long. He does have patience but he only has so much of it."

"Yeah, that's nice to know. I'm already anxious and you're not making matters any better as usual."

"I think your comfort level regarding being with us has been established already." He scowled heavily at the Human girl. "You don't seem so afraid anymore, you know that?"

"Yeah, you're right. I am angrier than scared because of you, fly boy!"

"Hey, I was just giving you a fair warning, that's all. No need to get all defensive and hostile…"

Liana scoffed.

"I have every right to be hostile and defensive because I was abducted!" she threw her arms up into the air. "Besides, why do you care and even bother to give me a warning about your boss' patience?"

"I'd much rather have you sing and make music than Blitzwing," Starscream replied. "Trust me, I'm sure listening to a Human is much better than enduring the assault on my audio receptors that Blitzwing unleashes."

"Well, thanks, I feel much better now. I'm glad you consider me as a slightly better nuisance that Blitzwing."

Starscream felt awkward with what he was about to say next. He paused for a few moments to choice his wording carefully. Primus forbid if it came out wrong, especially in front of the organic.

"I wish you luck, Human," he spoke seconds later. "You will need it."

Liana halted her mouth before it could run further. Curiously, she eyed him. His faceplate was stern and he displayed nothing but firmness. If there were any other feelings creeping beneath his metal hide, they were hidden very expertly.

"Thanks…" Liana said carefully. "I'm sure I will need it. Are you going to be at the party?"

"I suppose," said Starscream. "I have nothing better to do. Besides, Blitzwing asserts you're quite the…"

"DJ. I'm a DJ."

"Yes. Well, maybe I am, considering he snatched me up so abruptly. Okay, so you're going to be there… I know Megatron will be there too. Blitzwing: I already know and I didn't even ask him. What about Captain Hook and Lugnut?"

"If Megatron will be there, Lugnut will be there most likely. Lockdown comes and goes as he pleases."

"Hmm. Alright…" She paused for a moment. "I think I'm almost ready. I'm just waiting for Blitzwing to come back with all the stuff I need. Could you please go tell Megatron that I will be ready shortly?"

(Downtown Detroit)

"…And then I heard this screaming! There was this rumbling and it was so loud it..!" The man was flabbergasted. "I looked out my window and I saw a robot snatch a young lady up! He kidnapped her!"

Prowl listened carefully to the startled citizen's tale. There was a multitude of other people in the streets, all wondering what exactly had happened hours earlier. All of them had awoken to here a girl screaming in bloody murder and the loud roaring of a jet fighter taking off. Some people had managed to see the actual abduction when they peered out their windows to see what the commotion was about. Those who had been left in the dark about the matter all asked each other what had transpired.

"Well, that's definitely not good," said Bumblebee. "A girl got kidnapped by one of those 'Cons! We gotta see if we can find out where they are and get her out quick!"

"Yes," Prowl tapped his metal chin meditatively, "it is imperative that we must rescue the organic before she can be threatened with anymore harm. Yet we don't know where the Decepticons hide out. I fear it may take some time in order to find her because we don't know where they are. She might not even be alive by the time we do locate her."

Bumblebee pitied the nameless female that had been snatched up and whisked away into the night. He could just imagine how horrified she must be in the servos of the Decepticons.

"Did anyone get a good look of her?" Prowl asked the man who was telling his account of the kidnapping.

"It was dark but I could see she must've been in her early twenties or so," the man recalled. He scratched his head. "She had red hair too. I don't know if that helps much but that's all I know."

"We gotta tell Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead about what happened," the littlest Autobot urged. "Do we have a name for her..? I don't think we do."

"No, all we have about her is her hair color and possible age," said Prowl. "We have to work with what we have and hopefully we'll gain more clues about her along the way. From those clues, maybe we'll find out why she got kidnapped in the first place."

"Do you think we should let Captain Fanzone and the police department in on this?"

"I don't know, Bumblebee. We have to think about this because we're dealing with Decepticons here. We know them better than the police do. Plus, it'll be reckless of us to endanger organic lives by involving them in this matter. Let's head back to rejoin everyone else so we can discuss this and then hopefully, we'll develop some kind of game plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**[] Hello friends! Here I am once again to deliver you some awesome.. stuff. ENJOY! []**

Liana practically was doing laps around her little prison cell. She finally decided on what she was going to do, make a few songs into a playlist then hopefully while they were distracted she could sneak out. Of course she knew the risks, if she was caught she would probably die, and if she did manage to make it out on a stroke of pure luck how would she be able to hide herself if they came after her?

"Well, I'm fucked." She said aloud.

"Ju really do have such a filthy mouth!" The DJ nearly jumped out of her skin, she didn't hear Blitzwing approach yet he was standing above her little crate peering down at her. Catching her breath she sighed.

"Good God, will you quit doing that! You're seriously going to give me a heart attack!" Liana fumed folding her arms over her chest.

"I do vhat I vish fleshling!" Hothead scolded. "But the fact of zee matter is I brought the things ju require." He hooked his thumb behind he jerking it back to gesture.

"Alright, sweet. Thanks." She brushed him off collecting her scrap piece of paper and looking it over once more.

"Ju do realize ve need to get going, _now_ right?" Blitzwing asked shortly, looming closer to the girl.

"_Right now!_" She spun around. "OhgodohgodohGOD! I'm not ready!" Frantically she ran around chanting the same phrase over and over. Random had taken over and started giggling madly. The chorus of noise was definitely one to be reckoned with.

Finally Icy took over again and plucked Liana up by her shirt collar and dropped her in his palm. "Be silent, vould you? Just do vhat you did back in zee club!"

"But it's not your life on the line here!" Liana argued quickly getting back to her feet. "Damnit why couldn't have you left me alone?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I mean I had a perfectly good life, I was about to get a good job that paid well and not to mention it was doing something I love. How often does _THAT_ happen anyway! Who knows maybe I could've met a boy and gotten married had kids-"

"_QUIT YOUR YAMMERING!"_ Blitzwing roared. The girl flinched, but kept going.

"Alright I'll summarize it. I. Fucking. Hate. You." Blitzwing glared back at her about to retort.

"BLITZWING! LORD MEGATRON REQUESTS THE HUMAN'S PRESENCE. NOW." Lugnut's voice rang out around the room causing Liana to cup her ears from the volume.

"JA, I'LL BRING HER NOW!" Blitzwing answered then turned his attention back to the DJ.

"Now listen, do vhat you must. Lord Megatron has been in a rather.. 'good' mood." He shrugged , deciding to leave her with her own thoughts of that. Hey, he _was_ a Decepticon.

"Hey wait! I need my little piece of paper!" She pointed down at the lonely scrap paper at the bottom of her cell. Blitzwing promptly reached for it and gave it to Liana before turning and going back where he come from.

**. . .**

The rest of the Decepticons awaited the arrival of the DJ. Megatron was sitting in his throne his fist resting against his cheek wearing a rather bored expression, Lugnut near at his side looking neutral and disinterested in the whole affair, Starscream leaning against one of the side walls with his optics trained on where Blitzwing and the girl would enter, Lockdown was there as well speaking casually with Black Arachnia. The room held a lot of tension, every time Megatron shifted his soldiers seemed to notice and flinch at his impatience.

Finally Blitzwing came through the doors with Liana in his palm. She looked white as a ghost her little scrap paper being her only shield against the giant evil robots all leering at her.

_'I'm going to die, that's just it. I'm bone. Severely and thoroughly boned.' _She thought to herself. Blitzwing deposited Liana on the large stage-like area where the equipment was set up. Scurrying over to the computer set up she went though the songs she needed and created the playlist she had planned to use.

"So here we are, human." Megatron's voice made her freeze. Her gaze slowly met his optics. She noticed the almost predatory smirkthat was spread across his face. "You have one chance to keep me _solidly_ entertained for two Earth hours." He paused standing to his throne and stalking over to the human who was shaking like a leaf.

He leaned in close their faces almost touching and he whispered, "And if these are your last hours, I hope you savor them." At that he abruptly left and returned to his seat. Liana swallowed roughly, knowing if she didn't have the self control she had now she would have shit her pants.

She could hear Starscream snickering where he was perched, giving her a teasing smile. Rolling her eyes she finished the rest of her playlist. She made sure she had two hours of music and they were good and ready to fly.

Liana glanced at Megatron looking for approval to start. The Warlord gave her a short nod and Liana nodded quickly back and leaned over the complex machine and the music had started.

The music drifted into the room, softly at first. She had started with a remix of Cinema by Benny Benassi. Nervously she held her hands over the equipment and began to do her thing. She kept herself busy at that and tried not to meet any of the 'Con's optics.

Meanwhile all of the Decepticons in the 'crowd' were actually surprised. Starscream had nearly fallen flat on his face once the music had turned into a hard dubstep. He gawked at the human girl who was producing such a symphony of notes and sounds. He had underestimated her. '_Slag, that woman is good...'_ He admitted to himself, finding his stabilizing servo tapping along with the beat.

Blitzwing hadn't heard any sort of dubstep at the club, his head literally spun not an expression could express how he felt right now. Although he could dance, and dance is what he did.

"Cha-cha-cha~!"

Lockdown smirked to himself finding he was thoroughly enjoying the DJ's display of skill. He'd never heard something like this before. He had given up on hitting on Black Arachnia and was paying more attention to the loud and contagious beats that filled the room.

Megatron surveyed the room slowly taking in the expressions and actions of his soldier. Even he, Megatron grand warlord of the Decepticons, actually finding this to his liking. The next song had come on and it was a quick yet hard beat that even made Megatron slightly more in tuned with the rhythms.

Liana was growing very anxious, she had kicked it up next with _Corset's Theme_ from _Panty and Stockings_. She scanned around to see all the 'Cons looking quite content, even Megatron looked pleased with her current performance.

Although his optics were glued to her. Her chances of slipping out were slipping away with each passing second. Honestly, she didn't know what to do at this point. She paused, forgetting about the music momentarily then scrambling back onto where she had left off.

'_This is going to be a long night...'_

**. . .**

The two hours was finally winding down and the poor girl looked as if she would pass out from all of the pressure. It was the final song of the evening, it was her own creation of a soft robotic techno. It was relaxing to her, hearing her own music maybe even the last thing she'd hear before she would die.

**"Just get me out."**

The song drifted out and the whole room was silent. The air was tense and Liana was sweating like a pig. Not even Blitzwing dared to move when it was over.

Megatron tapped his fingers together, he looked as if he were considering everything he had heard tonight. It was sickening how he was just drawing it out. Was she going to die? Was she going to live? Hell, did she win a new car?

"This was.. an entertaining night."

**[] OH GOD IT'S 6 AM I'm going to sleep, fuck everyone LOL. All the songs mentioned belong to their owners blah blah.. OH! _READ THIS PLEASE! _ FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY LEAVE A REVIEW I WANT TO GET A NUMBER OF HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS! It could be as simple as "cool story bro" or something. JUST LEAVE ONE! Much love. Peace off. []**


	7. Chapter 7

Decepticons Can Dance

Chapter 7 Dare

Sleep. Glorious sleep. Sweet, precious, rejuvenating sleep.

Liana steadily stirred as she slept at the bottom of the crate. From that dead sleep, she didn't dream at all nor did she barely even move. The shock of hosting and DJ-ing last night's party weighed heavily on her nerves. She didn't even really remember being placed inside her crate. In fact, she was quite sure she fainted at some point after she was finished.

Fighting her aches, the woman hoisted herself up, her elbows buckling. Liana managed to sit herself up onto her rump. Her head was throbbing due to the pounding migraine that happily greeted her.

"What in the name of..?" she grumbled.

To be sure she really was alive and this wasn't some scarily realistic reverie, she poked herself. She was warm and fleshy, just as she was hoping. As far as she could tell, she was alive, not dead. From this, she concluded her skills obviously sufficed Megatron enough for him to spare her and allow her to mix for another day.

"Oh, you're up."

Liana nearly screamed but restrained herself. Her head snapped to the direction where the voice came from, seeing Professor Sumdac in his glass prison. She wrinkled her nose.

"I almost forgot about you, you poor man," she said pitifully. "Say, do you remember how I got in this crate last night? I can't remember a thing as sad as that is."

"Starscream brought you in here after your performance," he revealed. "Apparently, you fainted and Megatron ordered you to be brought back here to rest and recover from your experience."

She had a sneaking suspicion that's exactly what happened, which explained why she couldn't remember falling asleep. But at the same, Liana felt bothered by the knowledge that she did indeed collapse. The more she thought about it, the more she became embarrassed.

"I fainted," she said monotonously. "So I guess I'm gonna live..?"

"Apparently so," the robotics genius nodded. "If you didn't appease Megatron well enough, you'd be a stain on the floor."

"Good point. I'm one lucky gal, aren't I?"

"Very lucky. Perhaps luck will remain with you." He paused for a moment. "Listen to me very carefully, Liana."

She stood up at last to get a slightly better view of him. Her green eyes were determined and absolutely unwavering from Professor Sumdac.

"Believe me, I'm listening," she said.

"I must tell you this while we're alone like this," he said. "You have to escape, somehow, someway."

"You're not telling me much! Do you know a way out? Maybe we can help each other get out of this Hell hole!"

"It's much easier for you to get out rather than me, Liana. I am almost never let out of this space. You on the other hand, have been granted more freedom than I have been."

"You can't be gloomy! You have to get out! No offense, but you don't even look healthy. You look like… Well…" She tapped her chin. "Bad. That's all I can say."

"I know, but I'm completely cut off from the outside world. I wouldn't be able to make it far even if I break free from this cell. You have more freedom than I do: use that to your advantage."

"I'm in a crate!"

Sumdac grinned weakly.

"Since you are a permanent resident here in this place, you need commodities and prerogatives," he hinted to the red-headed DJ. "Humans require sunlight, food, water… and sanitary needs. They'll do what they can to make you live here to serve them like they want you to."

Liana gawked at him.

"Are you suggesting that I flush myself down a big-ass toilet?" she blurted. "Then I'll get sucked out of here? I am NOT doing that!"

Sumdac face-palmed himself at her hasty and rather mindless assumption. Before he could try to correct her, the door swept open. Liana quickly sunk to her rump, pretending she and the professor weren't plotting.

The mech's ruby optics immediately glued to Sumdac's stout form in his cell. He narrowed them maliciously.

"The girl woke up," the organic man informed.

Liana sat at the bottom of the crate, wondering just who it was that entered the room. She curled her legs up to her chest, nervously anticipating the identity.

"Well, it took her long enough," the gravely, abrasive voice huffed.

She rolled her eyes.

Starscream strode over to her crate with the intentions to check up on her for himself. When he looked down into her makeshift prison cell, he saw a girl with her arms folded across her chest.

"Marvelous," she said. "Come to say good morning, have you?"

"Yes, good morning, sunbeam," the seeker murmured apathetically. "Are you feeling better? You collapsed after everything ended."

"Well, if I woke up in my bed in my home, I'd feel like a million bucks. But no, I woke up here. The sleep was pretty good but I'm still feeling fairly pissed."

"Typical you." He paused for a moment. "Because of what happened to you last night, Megatron has ordered me to remove your crate once you have woken up and allow you to get some fresh air. You organics require that to remain healthy and content, right?"

At that point, Liana saw a chance at redemption. Inwardly, she was smiling a smile that was on par with Random Blitzwing's infamous and larger than life grin. On the outside, however, she was going to remain as calm as possible to assure the seeker she wasn't plotting anything sly. She saw her chance of escape and she wasn't going to sabotage herself by any means.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "This place is dark and cold! I'm surprised I didn't get a fever!"

"Ugh, you organics are quite fragile, aren't you?" Starscream bemoaned. "Even the slightest environmental altercations can wreak such havoc on your systems…"

"Hey, we're so pathetic to you because we're organic like you said! I'm not some metal giant!"

"Yes, which is why you ought to fear us and respect us. Most especially, the Decepticons."

Liana said nothing. Although she had since become acclimated to the 'Cons since her arrival, she obviously still had a fear of them. If she was in the care of the Autobots, at least she could come and go as she pleased. After throwing a party for them, she could go back home and sleep in her pleasantly warm bed. But no, she had to have been chosen by an evil faction. All Liana knew was that she had to get out, preferably sooner rather than later.

"To prevent another fainting episode, you might as well go out," Starscream picked up, noticing her silence. "Will you come quietly or do I have to use force?"

She had no fight in her and she didn't want to injure herself lest it would hinder her plans of escape. Liana softened her gaze as she looked at Starscream, showing she wasn't going to rebel against his grip.

The dark pink and gray seeker lowered his scythe-clawed servo into the crate, inviting her to step into it. Without resistance, Liana climbed into it. He then brought it up, lifting her out of her cramped living space.

"That'd be nice if we could always get along like that," he said.

"I just don't feel like hurting myself," she retorted. "Flesh against metal: flesh is definitely going to lose and lose badly."

"You're becoming awfully compliant. It's about time."

Starscream began to walk out of the room. Liana glanced over her shoulder, looking back at Sumdac. He placed a hand against the glass and almost looked back at her sorrowfully. She frowned, feeling guilty for leaving a fellow Human behind like this. However, she felt like she couldn't do anything and believed she was completely powerless in intervening on his behalf.

"Once I get out, I'll call for help," she thought. She wished she could speak telepathically to him. "You'll be free as a bird."

(…)

"So, I got spared?" she asked.

"Yes, you appeased Megatron enough," Starscream answered. "Consider yourself blessedly lucky. I'm sure the only reason why he approved of you was because he considers your noise to be infinitely more pleasant than the ruckus Blitzwing causes on a daily basis."

"Hell, I think anyone would choose me over Blitzwing when it comes down to noisemaking."

Starscream laughed shortly at her claim. He smirked, baring his fangs.

"I think I'll agree with you on that, femme," he said.

Liana could see an almost divine light calling out to her at the end of the tunnel. Faintly, she could smell the wonderful aroma of pine trees and cool mountain streams. At the mouth of the mine, nature was waiting for her. Never did she think she'd miss the great outdoors so much.

A few moments went by but to the DJ, it felt like forever. Impatience gnawed at her nerves but she refused to lose her cool. Her reward for hanging on despite such impatience was quickly given to her.

Sunlight bathed her and Starscream whenever they reached the end of the tunnel. It felt warm and invigorating on her skin, insulating her from the inside out. The many different kinds of bird serenades rang out through the woods, echoing beautifully. The thick yet almost therapeutic smell of the pine trees tickled Liana's nostrils. For a moment, she thought she had died and gone to Heaven. However, she was quickly reminded of her predicament when her escort walked away from the mouth of the lair.

Starscream pressed a little further into the woods. He pushed through the pines, his stabilizing servos crunching logs, pine cones and other forest debris. If Liana stretched an arm out, she would've been able to the touch the very top of some of the smaller trees. She couldn't hold back a tiny smile at this revelation.

Once they were about a five hundred feet away from the entrance to the Decepticon hideout, Starscream stopped at a large boulder. He sat down, leaning against the boulder. The seeker brought his metal hand to the ground, prompting Liana to step off it.

"Go and enjoy yourself," he said in a bored tone. "Just stay where I can see you."

"That's where we have a problem," Liana said, pushing the tip of her shoe through the soft earth. "I need some privacy for something."

"I'm sorry, I can't allow that. Megatron told me to watch after you. I want to keep my helm on my shoulders, thank you very much."

"You don't get it…"

"Get what?"

"It's a normal Human process. It's…" She paused, trying to find the find the right wording. "Uh, it deals with elimination."

Starscream narrowed his optics at her. Then it suddenly hit him. His optics widened now and his faceplate bore a scowl of disgust.

"Ugh, don't tell me that!" he shuddered. "Go do what you must! Just don't expose any of that to me!"

"Happily!" Liana spat back. "I wouldn't be able to go anyway with you staring at me! Give me a few minutes!"

"Don't you dare wander too far off. You'll end up causing me much more grief than I should be getting."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl!"

(…)

Almost soundlessly, Liana bounded through the woods, desperation tightening its grip on her. She walked about a hundred feet away from him and hid behind a tree, pretending to do her dirty work so she could spare both herself and Starscream the humiliation of her going to the bathroom. She remained behind the tree for a minute or two deciding to gather up enough courage to take a chance and flee.

"Don't stop running," she huffed to herself. "Don't stop until you find a road or some other sign of civilization!"

Liana didn't know exactly where she was. Since she was unconscious while Blitzwing transported her to the hideout, she didn't know whether to go north, south, east or west. All she knew was that she was in some desolate and dense woods. Ultimately, the anxious woman knew that she had to escape at all costs. She had to somehow get back to Detroit, tell the police or possibly the Autobots about her predicament and rescue Professor Sumdac.

Liana nearly tripped over exposed roots, branches, rocks and other things in her way but she didn't stop. She almost fell face first into a stream but that didn't halt her advances either. She had no idea where to go but she could only take a wild chance and hope she'd come across some sort of beacon of hope. Besides, she reasoned that she'd have to run into some sort of help sooner or later.

"That's what you get for ruining my life!" she gasped. "You 'Cons are gonna pay for this!"

(…)

"Liana!"

Starscream cocked a brow plate. It was all too quiet. It had been five minutes since she went behind a tree to dispose of her bodily wastes. He had no zero desire to check on her for fear of seeing her still engaged in the process. But she had been phenomenally quiet and she didn't reply to him.

"Liana, answer me!"

Again, no answer.

Starscream rose up onto his metal feet. He walked over to where she had been minutes earlier. The seeker peered around the tree, seeing that there was no Human female there.

"No!"

He looked around frantically, seeking her out in the dense woods. His shock and disbelief grew with each second that went by. The reality that she had tricked him became steadily evident. His servos clenched into painfully tight fists. Starscream gritted his teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screeched. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

He cleanly slashed the tree in half with his claws, with the top half falling to the forest floor. Infuriated, he strode through the woods to capture his charge.

**[] Dis was written by FrostedPurpleIrises91, but I wanted to add a quick note saying YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! All those reviews were amazing! SO MUCH LOVE! []**


	8. Chapter 8

**[] Just wanna say, I'm super excited for this chapter. ONWARD! []**

Liana panted pushing through a thorn bush, earning several new cuts to her already battered body. Everything looked so foreign to her, hell she'd only been camping once! She didn't have any survival skills or half decent knowledge of what to do if you got lost in the woods besides... wait for help, which Liana decided wasn't the best choice of action in her situation.

There really wasn't any let up of the thick brush of the woods, always something for her shirt to get caught on or nearly fall flat on her face over. Growing irritated with the whole situation she kept reminding herself she would get back to Detroit, take a hot shower, then rat out those damn 'Cons.

"Alright where the hell am I going?" She asked herself aloud putting her hands on her hips.

Climbing on a large boulder she surveyed the area. _Trees.. Rocks.. Trees.. and more trees. Fabulous._ Sighing she settled down on the boulder and hugged her knees to her chest. It was hard to tell what time of day it was through the thick bed of leaves above her, but she _must _have been going for at least a few hours. Or at least it felt like it.

By now her stomach was protesting against her from lack of nourishment. She rubbed her aching tummy and sighed. Glancing around she spotted some berries growing over by a fallen tree. Very tempted to eat them, she shook her head knowing they could be poisonous. Licking her lips she shifted uncomfortably.

"Can't stop now..." She whispered.

Getting back to her feet she started again through the woods yet again. This time around she was walking, hoping she had gotten a good distance away from Starscream. Swallowing roughly the girl grew nervous about how Starscream must be reacting now.

_ He probably wants to rip my throat out.._ Instinctively her hand shot up to her neck. _Just don't think about it Liana, you'll be fine._ Dropping her hand back to her side she focused on the task at hand, getting the hell out of the forest.

**. . .**

Starscream was rampaging through the forest, slicing trees clear in half with his claws or blowing them to smithereens. Stabilizing servos heavily pounded against the forest floor smashing anything they came into contact with.

"LIANA?" He roared kicking an oak tree, effectively toppling it. "SLAGGIT GIRL! I _WILL_ FIND YOU, OH AND WHEN I DO!.." He trailed off snorting with anger.

Again he was about to kick down another tree in his path, but stopped. Narrowing his optics he peered down at the tree seeing an ever so small scrap of clothing. The same color as Liana's shirt. Grinning he gently took it between to digits and brought it to optic level.

"Oh, so I'm getting closer am I?" He sneered clenching the scrap piece in his servo. "Just you wait, fleshling. I'm going to find you and there' will be the Pit to pay."

**. . .**

Moaning with exhaustion she trudged forward, feeling so so very tired. It was beginning to grow dimmer area, she noted. Leaning against a tree trunk she sighed heavily, she knew she couldn't go any further without dying or something.

The fact that it was getting darker also worried the young woman. Who knows what sort of creatures could be running around those woods? Gnawing her bottom lip she knew she had to find some shelter.

"Okay Liana, just calm down. You're fine." She reminded herself.

Growing paranoid she desperately glanced around herself. Convincing herself she'd see a serial killer, a rapist, or even worse _Starscream._ Her fingers twitched with anxiety, what if Starscream caught up with her? She'd probably be killed by him or Megatron for trying to escape. The young woman couldn't image given a second chance. Megatron didn't see like the kind that took to rebels well anyway.

Spinning her head around she stopped suddenly. Her day seemed to brighten just a bit as her gaze landed on a cave in the distance. Nestled between two large tree trunks the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh God, if you can hear me right now. I love you so much."

Jogging over to the mouth of the cave she peered inside. A damp dank cave, and empty as could be. She grinned to herself feeling so accomplished that she found shelter for the evening. Taking a step inside she examined her makeshift shelter more closely. The floor of the cave was covered in rough looking grass and pebbles, and it looked so very comfortable to the exhausted Liana.

Tip toeing to the back of the cave she sat down and just collected herself. She was safe for the moment, she had a place to sleep, no food or water currently but she could find some tomorrow, right? Yawning she pressed her back to the wall of the cave and slowly slid down into a laying position.

"I'll just get a little rest..." Closing her eyes she fell into a light sleep.

**. . .**

The magenta jet glared up at the sky. It was getting dark now and he _still _hadn't found the girl. He had almost convinced himself to let her die in the wilderness, but it was more important to teach that disobedient little waste of flesh who was boss.

Growling he turned his attention back to the scrap piece of clothing he had found hours ago, it was like it was taunting him. Telling him he was a failure for losing that human and he wouldn't find her.

"I'll show you." He rumbled pushing ever forward, determined to find that girl if it took him all night.

**. . .**

A low growling woke the sleeping Liana. Yawning she rubbed her eyes, finding it hard to see in the dim setting. Squinting she couldn't really make out any figures. But the apparently growling made her sit up quickly.

"H-Hello?"

Three pairs of eyes glowered at her in the distance. Three very angry looking eyes. Swallowing roughly she pushed herself as much as she could against the cave wall. Her vision was now adjusting and could now see that the eyes belong to a small group of wolves whom looked very upset that she was in their den.

"Oh God, this is your cave? I'm-I'm sorry! I'll just be leaving now!" She chuckled nervously and got to her feet, one of the wolves lunged forward causing Liana to jump back.

"Or I won't I can stay for a while."

The canines closed in on the defenseless woman, fur bristled and teeth bared. They were certainly looking to kill.

Liana scooted slowly along the edge of the cave, finding each step she took the wolves took steps closer to her. Finally she stopped, literally trapped in a corner.

"So this is how it's going to end?" She moaned to herself. Bracing herself she shut her eyes and turned away.

Suddenly a loud BOOM sounded through the area, followed by a deathly silence and an eery red glow illuminating the cave.

"There you are." Starscream's silky voice rang throughout the cave.

**[] Ohmy. MWAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS. Bye now! REVIEWSSS! []**


	9. Chapter 9

Decepticons Can Dance

Chapter 9 

"Well, shit, things just went from bad to worse," Liana mumbled under her breath. At this moment, she didn't know what to fear the most: the infuriated seeker or the aggressive wolves. "Torn to pieces by wolves or smashed into a pancake by a pissed off giant robot? I ought to flip a coin for this."

The wolves turned their fierce gaze onto the second intruder who befouled their den. Their fur bristled like porcupine quills. Froth began to form around their mouth as long as Starscream stood in their midst. The beasts refused to back down and easily surrender to this unearthly foe. Now, they almost seemed to disregard Liana exclusively as they focused on him.

Daringly, the DJ looked at her furious savior. He too seemed fixated on the wolves. His null rays were aimed at the animals, ready to blast them.

"Run!" Liana screamed to herself mentally. "Get out!"

She exhaled sharply and stealthily attempted to sneak back out towards where she entered the cave. Her heart palpitated wildly within her ribcage and she was almost sure she was going to have a coronary right then and then there. But she didn't have time to halt and allow this fright-induced heart attack to occur: the only thing mattered was getting out to live for another day.

"You stay right there, organic wench!" Starscream hissed with surprising ire.

Liana never heard such venom in his voice before. Instantly, she froze in her tracks for fear of being crushed by his literal iron fist. Some color left her face and she felt fear ball up in her like a spiny hedgehog. There was certainly no way she was going anywhere now.

The wolves still refused to back down. They remained fixed on Starscream as he did so on them. Everything seemed to be set up like a really weird version of a Mexican standoff.

"You will come with me now," the air commander told the young woman. His ruby optics were still glued onto his bestial foes. "I will lower my servo down to you and you will step into it. By Primus, you better do it or I will personally feed you to those filthy creatures!"

Liana could only look back at him with a wide-eyed stare. Truthfully, she didn't know which was worse. She figured she'd actually have a nicer death being torn apart by the wolves considering the Hell Starscream would put her through after he extracted her from the den.

He lowered his clawed servo to the ground. The green eyes girl began to bite her nails out of sheer apprehension. She could die now by wolves or perish a possibly more gruesome and violent way within a short amount of time by Starscream.

"I can talk my way out of it," Liana spoke within herself. "I can lie. No, I have to. I'm going to hold off on dying for as long as possible. I just hope he's not mad enough to not listen to my explanation… Boy, I just might be fucked."

After a few seconds of hesitation, she cautiously placed her foot onto his servo. She pushed herself up and her other foot followed. Liana sat down, preferring to not stand up lest she lost her balance. Her eyes didn't lock with his optics.

Once he had her within his grasp, he turned back to the hostile beasts. He only bore his fangs at them and hissed menacingly.

The wolves yelped and whined as if they were meek and fearful puppies. With their tails between their legs, they turned around and bolted, retreating deeper into their abode. Their shrieks of terror echoed against the rocky walls, creating an eerie and harrowing chorus. This went on for a minute or two before their noise died down all together, leaving an empty and disquieting silence.

Then Starscream gave Liana his full and undivided attention. The look he gave her made her organs turn to rot at once.

"I want to hear your explanation for this," he growled with the hostility that reminded her of the wolves he saved her from.

"Actually, I do," she said quickly. "I swear, it's the truth. I decided to take a jog in the woods. You know, we Earthlings need to watch ourselves with what we eat. Plus, we need plenty of exercise. Also, I planned on going to my apartment back in the city so I could grab some CDs for the next party your boss wants me to throw."

"You are a horrible liar!"

Liana somehow felt her face grow even whiter than what it was already. When she swallowed, it felt like a watermelon was snaking down her esophagus.

"Nuh-uh!" she asserted. "I just didn't want you to disturb you earlier because you looked so comfortable chilling out!"

"That's a load of slag and you know it!" he thundered. "You decided to run off to escape me! I know very well what was on your mind… I admit you fooled me once so shame on me. If you plan on fooling me a second time then shame on you, femme."

"Aww, fine, fuck it!" She was just as irritated as him. "I admit: I did want to escape! Maybe I would've succeeded if I didn't take that nap in that den full of damn wolves! I was so close!"

"No, you weren't…" He pointed a finger at her. "You failed. You're not going anywhere. You're stuck here with us til death takes you away."

Liana did not want to hear this at all. Vigorously, she shook her head. It just wasn't possible. It was cruel and unusual punishment… But he was a Decepticon after all.

"No, you can't do this to me!" she raved. "I can't live in that goddamn crate until I'm an old woman! I'd rather kill myself than suffer such a horrible fate! I'd go insane!"

"You have no say in this," he said dourly. "Once Megatron has his optics set on you, there's nothing you can do. He'll either kill you or you'll be captured in order to be freed from the Decepticons."

She wanted to cry like she never cried before. However, she didn't want to look weak in front of Starscream and lead him to believe she was a whiner. Liana bit her lower lip and tried to dam up her woe.

"But it's not fair!" she said. "I have to life with you, your evil boss and your crazy friends FOREVER?"

"Sheesh, take it down a notch, please…" he grumbled. "It's not that bad."

"Are you hearing yourself?" At this point, she didn't care if she sounded like a total diva. "I'm in a nest of Decepticons! It's a billion times worse than in a den of wolves! I'm never going to go to my real job again! I'm never gonna sleep in my own bed! I'm a slave!"

"SILENCE!"

His screechy voice rang out loudly and proudly through the dark forest. Liana painfully cringed at the magnitude of his voice. She ceased her pouting.

"Good God, no wonder why they call you Starscream…" she remarked.

"Listen up, femme," he resumed. "If Blitzwing, Lugnut or any other mindless minion of Megatron was in my place, you'd be marked for instant death. They would tell him of your little exodus and the bot himself would squish you like your species crushes cockroaches. However, I, on the other hand, am much more compliant…"

Hope filled her eyes.

"You mean, you won't tell him?" she asked softly. "Please, don't tell him!"

"Alright, I won't…" He smiled wickedly. "But only on one condition."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like it but let me hear it."

"Promise me you will never try to escape again and don't tell Megatron you ran off. He'd have my helm if he found out I almost lost you… Do we have a deal?"

His word meant nothing to her. As far as Liana was concerned, he was ready to kill her a few minutes earlier. Not only that, all those 'Cons were heartless murderers. She believed she owed nothing to them considering they interrupted her happy and flowering existence. All she had to do was put on a sincere act and then plot a more fool-proof and more carefully thought out plan to escape once and for all.

"Absolutely," Liana smirked, "hey, why not? You scratch my back, I scratch yours… Don't take that literally. You have claws like Freddy Kreuger. I'm upset that I won't be free but I at least want to live." Then she narrowed her gaze at him. "Maybe you'll set me free one day out of the kindness of your black, shriveled up heart."

"It'll take a lot of convincing, Liana," he spat. "I'm not risking my life for you by allowing you to go free."

Starscream turned his gaze up to the sky. A few stars were starting to appear as the sun finally dipped behind the horizon. He could hear crickets drone and an owl hooted nearby. Twilight was practically there.

"Today has been quite the day for the both of us," he said, shattering the silence. "We might as well head back to our humble home so no one raises any brow plates."

"I can't believe I miss my crate," Liana said dismally. "But I guess it's better than chilling out in that thing rather than getting ripped to pieces by wolves. God, now I remember why I only went camping once! I hate nature!"

"Well, that'll certainly discourage you from making any forays into nature, right?"

"You ain't telling me much, flyboy. Now take me back to my crate so I can be miserable there."

(…)

"Starscream!"

Blitzwing's optics earnestly scanned the expansive forest, on the lookout for the seeker or the DJ. Megatron had ordered him to go search for them since they hadn't been seen since the early afternoon when the two first set out. To say the least, the triple changer was glad to have been given the task: things were getting oppressively boring again.

"Starscream, stop playing in ze voods, jou dumbaft!" Hothead called, creating an echo. "Vhere are jou?"

"Liana, my musical friend!" Random crooned. "Did jou run avay?" He laughed. "Oh, I see! Jou vant to play a game of hide and seek vith me! Jour challenge has been accepted!"

"I forfeit," Liana's voice came from the dark landscape. "I'm in no mood for games."

At last, he could see Starscream emerge from the woods with Liana who sat obediently in his servo. Blitzwing's painfully large smile greeted them as they walked up to the mine's entrance where he stood.

"So vhere vere jou two?" Icy questioned. "Jou've been gone for some time."

"Humans need time to get some fresh air and whatnot so they can maintain their health and happiness," Starscream explained.

The blue face rather ignored his answer. Instead, he smirked mischievously which was somewhat uncharacteristic of him. His arms folded across his chest and he chuckled gently.

"Yes, zat's vhat zhey all say," he said smugly.

"You are sick!" Liana barked. "There was no lovey-doveyness! I was getting my fresh air and this creep was watching me the whole time!"

"Blitzwing, if you're actually implying such a thing, you're more insane than I've previously thought!" Starscream huffed. "Then again, maybe you are if you're thinking that an organic and Cybertronian are in love…"

"Did jou ever hear of a joke, Starscream?" Blitzwing sighed.

"Maybe you're the one with hidden affections considering you kidnapped a Human to begin with!"

Liana's jaw dropped quite steeply at this accusation. Instantly, her eyes plastered to Blitzwing.

"Oh, please!" Hothead shook his helm disapprovingly. "Zhose organic femmes are so ugly and not vorth my time!"

"Fuck you too," she bit back. "You never could get a girlfriend either way because you're more insane than the Joker on meth! And you're ugly to boot. I hope you fall in love with a Human girl and she steps all over you. You ought to never underestimate the females of my species. That includes me as well!"

"Hey, I have feelings too…" Random said sorrowfully. However, his large smile made a triumphant return. "Maybe I vill find an organic femme and prove jou vrong!"

"Yeah, right…" Icy came back. "Not in zis lifetime. I vould razher be turned into an Autobot femme."

Inwardly, Starscream smirked. As annoying as Liana could be, especially during her rants, he liked that boldness. Despite the fact her fear had been overridden by boldness, he learned to deal with it. In fact, he was just content she wasn't one of those cowards who sat in their cell (or crate) curled up into a ball, quivering like a leaf.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he thought it was definitely going to be interesting to have a Human living alongside him. The seeker was certainly anticipating what was going to come about as time went on.


	10. Chapter 10

**[]I'M SOOO SORRY DEDICTAED READERS! I'm back from my hiatus though so.. here's an update for you! Enjoy. []**

Liana rolled over in her crate, curled up into a tight little ball and her head resting on her arm. She had been exhausted from her adventure in the woods and was enjoying the little rest.. Even though she was still being held prisoner in the Decepticon base. As soon as Starscream had deposited her back in the crate she had closed her eyes to get the sleep she needed. Sure, she wasn't happy with her situation, but she had to get used to it for now. There really wasn't any chance of her escaping any time soon.

Professor Sumdac peered at the crate from his own prison. He allowed himself a tiny smile, that girl almost made it out of here. _Poor child..._ He thought, turning back to what he was previously working on. _She doesn't deserve the be locked up in here.. She's so young._ Sighing softly he stared at the tools in his hand, suddenly not feeling like working anymore. Looking at the tiny clock he had made quite a while ago it read '10:23 AM'. Stroking his chin he finally shrugged. _I could take a little rest as well, just a cat nap.._ With that the man had laid down as well, enjoying the rather quiet morning.

Meanwhile Liana was shifting around in her crate again, apparently having quite the dream. She rolled over again and mumbled something in her sleep. Suddenly she just sat up straight and let out a loud irritated groan.

"Goddamn it!" She wailed, gripping her head tightly. Breathing heavily she glared at the side of the crate, like it was the crate's fault she was stuck in here.

Grumbling she reached into her pocket and nabbed her iPod. The innocent touch pad device stared back at its owner and the screen came to life. A photo of Deadmau5 lit up the screen and flashed like rave lights. Moving past the screen she searched through her music. Moving from from A to P.

With a slight smirk she cranked the volume up to max and the music poured from the small device. Rapid drum and base rhythms rocked the crate and Liana jumped up strumming an air guitar. Whipping her head to and fro her hair swung around her in a mighty mass as the speed of the song sped up. Quietly she mumbled the lyrics to the song when lyrics did occur.

Professor Sumdac sighed, but smiled. Seeing as his nap hadn't even began and the young woman had started making all sorts of racket he just lie there and listened to the sounds coming from across the room.

**. . .**

Starscream's optics onlined as he heard the music coming from down the hall. Laying motionless on his berth for several moments he sighed audibly. He knew that Liana must be awake now, and maybe she was just trying to annoy the slag out of him and his associates. Or perhaps she was bored to tears..

Either way, she had awoken him from his peaceful recharge and soon enough would pay the girl a visit. For the moment, however, he didn't want to move. His stabilizing servos still ached from his trek through the woods the day before.

Soon the rhythm of the song changed to the bass dropping stylings of dubstep, to the seeker's annoyance. The constant 'wubwubwubwub' noises were driving his audio receptors crazy at this early in the day for the mech. Slamming his fist into his berth he finally sat up straight as the bass made a _massive _drop causing Starscream's receptors the literally vibrate, due to how sensitive they were. Grabbing some energon he swiftly exited his quarters and stalked down the hall to the room where Liana and the Professor were currently being held.

As he passed Megatron's quarters he was careful to tip-toe quietly past, lest his Lord would come out of recharge himself and beat the ever living slag out of the second in command for waking him.

Silently he thought of how to pester the young woman today. _Well, there certainly is countless ways.. but what would be perfect for this morning?.._ He thought to himself, slowing his pace a bit to take a sip of his energon.

"Hmm.. I guess we'll cross that road soon." He murmured aloud, proceeding into the storage room.

**. . .**

Liana huffed, satisfied with her dubstep this morning she switched to a different song. Scrolling up to the L's and selecting _Lights_ by Ellie Goulding. Leaning against the back of the crate she placed her iPod on her lap and sighed contently. Bobbing her head a bit to the beat she mouth the lyrics silently.

_'You show the lights that stop me turn to stone._

_You shine It when I'm alone._

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong._

_And dreaming when they're gone.'_

However, the first verse had passed and a firm frown adorned Liana's face. Her body bounced slightly from the tremors of a certain mech. Exhaling through her nose she glared upward to see Starscream staring down at her with a fanged grin.

"Good morning, Liana."

"Hi." She answered turning the volume of her iPod down and folding her arms over her chest.

"What're you listening to, human?"

"Non-ya-damn-business." Liana rolled the compiled word off her tongue then snorted.

"What? You can't tell me? And I thought we were starting to become good _friends_."

"Yeah in your dreams, asshole."

Starscream scowled at the young woman and placed his servo on the floor of the crate and looked at her expectantly. Liana glared at the hand before finally complying and hesitantly crawling onto his palm with media device in hand. Feeling the wicked sense of vertigo, she was lifted from the crate.

"So, human, what shall we be doing today?" Starscream asked as he walked out of the storage room and back into the halls of the Decepticon base.

"I don't want to do anything with you for one." She grumbled, "For two, stop thinking that we're friends, because we're not."

"Oh-ho, but do you not remember how I _saved your life_?" Starscream sneered, flexing his claws in a clear warning. The DJ swallowed roughly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so you saved my life. That doesn't make us friends. And let's be honest, you don't even _want_ a human as a friends." She scoffed, "I mean aren't we just _useless _and _dirty_ creatures anyway?"

"Hmph, you're right there. But as property of the Decepticons, I can do whatever the slag I want with you." He paused than added, "So long as it doesn't involve, well, permanent.. _damage._" He chuckled and continued down the hall.

Liana was silent for a while after that, silently thinking of all the ways Starscream could manage to mess with her further, or hell, even hurt her!

The seeker stepped into the throne room. It was empty, but her DJ equipment was still set up on one side. Starscream walked towards it then promptly set Liana down at the large amount of music altering equipment. Crossing his arms he watched her for a moment. She just stared blankly back at him.

"What?"

"Why don't you mix something?"

"Like what?"

Now Starscream gave her a blank stare.

"Oh, right. You don't know anything about music.. right." Glancing down at her iPod she plugged it into one of the various jacks. Moving her hands over the equipment the basic beat of the song _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5. Spinning her hands on the records, she grinned as a wicked nice sound came from the speakers. Switching to a different audio device she mixed the song.

A catchy beat caught in the air with a bit of dubstep, the throne room could have been a rave party. The repetitive phrase of 'Moves like jagger' was caught in a House stylized repeat, the went back to the previous verse.

Starscream's jaw proceeded to drop for a second time. He had never heard such catchy beats in his entire life. His stabilizing servo was tapping along to the beat and soon his head was nodding along as well.

Liana peered at the seeker and snickered. The song _was _rather catchy already, so it wasn't hard to come up with another flexibly catchy beat to remix. It looked a bit silly, seeing a giant fucking robot jamming out to a song like this. If anyone record this, it would be an internet sensation in a day. _Note to self: if ever released from Decepticons, make sure to make recording of a dance party to put on the internet._ She thought to herself and flipped a few switches on her well tuned machine to speed up the beat, right before the song was coming to an end for a blow out ending.

Crossing her arms again she grinned at Starscream. He was looking away from her rather sheepishly, like he was afraid to admit he actually really liked the remix.

"So?"

"So, what?" He answered.

"Did you like it?" Liana pressed.

"It was.." The seeker searched for the proper wording. "Satisfactory." He nodded and added a fanged grin. Liana rolled her eyes at this and sighed shortly.

"Now what?"

"Hmm.. Well I was thinking-"

"GOOD MORNING FRIENDS!" Blitzwing's voice rang out throughout the throne room, the smiling jack-o-lantern face appeared and pranced over to Liana. Quickly swiping her up and raising her to optic level.

"How are jou doing this fine morning, Liana?" Blitzwing sang happily.

"Fine, you crazy fucking robot." Liana spat venomously.

"Ohhh, you're nasty this morning!" Blitzwing chuckled and set Liana back on the stage. Making a pouty face, Liana stalked to the other side of the platform, as far away from the crazy three-faced robot as she could possibly could get.

The triple changer's face spun, revealing the calm blue face.

"Starscream, aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

The seeker scoffed, putting a servo to his chest.

"What? I thought it was Lugnut's turn! I watched the human all day yesterday I deserve a day to myself, my stabilizing servos ache, my wings hurt I-"

"I don't _care,_ do as you're told." Icy snapped back.

"Fine, whatever." Slowly his gaze turned to Liana. "Have you ever been flying before?"

**[] There you have it folks, hope you enjoyed this! 3 Reviews are love. [] The songs mentioned in this chapter I do not own or never will and belong to their owners.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Liana felt like she was going to hurl at Starscream's question. She did go flying before and she wasn't fond of it at all. That happened when she had been abducted by Blitzwing and she ended up fainting from it all. Thankfully, she had been unconscious for the majority of that ordeal but the thought of soaring like a falcon unnerved her and made her want to empty her stomach of what little contents were in it.

"Flying..?" she pieced together slowly. "With you?"

"Oh, you act as if you're going to be tied to that Human torture device," Starscream rolled his optics. "What was it called? The Wheel..?"

"I fainted because I had a legendary meltdown when Three Face shanghaied me! I have to admit I'm not completely cool with flying, especially if the plane is alive and is trying to talk to me!"

"Well, sooner or later, you're going to have to get used to it considering you're part of the family now."

The DJ groaned mentally.

"This is one fucked up family," she shook her head.

"Oh, jou can be my little sister!" Random beamed.

"NO! I don't want to be your sister!"

"Ugh, again vith ze screaming," Hothead grumbled. "Starscream, get her and go or I vill smash her like grape!"

Liana very easily got the mental image of being crushed in the exact way he described. Her stomach tumbled and churned and she averted her gaze from the crazy triple changer.

"I don't think he's bluffing," she said to Starscream. "Crazies frighten me."

"Let's just go so you don't cause more chaos and mayhem with that big mouth of yours," Starscream rolled his optics.

Cradling her in the palm of his servo, the seeker exited the room and walked down the long corridor with the intentions to obey the orders Blitzwing relayed to him from Megatron.

(…)

"Do you have a barf bag inside of you just in case?" Liana wondered. She was still frightfully nervous of taking to the sky with Starscream.

"Would you rather be left in that mine with those wolves?" he retorted. "I can make it happen."

"Absolutely not but you didn't answer my question… Do you want me to blow chunks all over your interior? And if I do, don't say I didn't warn you."

"You wouldn't dare. I'd peel the flesh from your fragile bones if you did such a thing to me!"

Liana decided to not bicker with him anymore if he wasn't even going to answer her simple question. Again, she earnestly pleaded to God why this was happening to her. What did she ever do to deserve this?

"Alright, whatever," she said, raising her hands in a surrendering posture. "I will try my hardest to not puke. But if I do, get over it."

Starscream nodded back at her in mutual agreement. A second after he did that, he transformed into his vehicle mode. Amidst all the shifting and creaking metal, Liana found herself deposited into an empty pilot's seat. To prevent her from thrashing about or trying anything slick at all, the living jet strapped her into her seat with a seatbelt that came over her shoulders. With a firm click, she was locked into her chair.

"Oh, this is creepy," she murmured. Liana felt as if she was being lowered into a tank full of worms as if she was contestant on some outrageous reality show. "I'm just happy my stomach is empty."

"I can assure you that I'm not a dreadful flier," he said. "At least I can fly in a straight line unlike my other comrades. I promise you will have a smooth, easy ride. You were being tossed around when you got abducted, didn't you?"

"I tossed myself around. And then I blacked out."

Starscream laughed at the brisk summarization of her capture. He rose up into the air picked up speed.

The seeker lanced through the clouds before Liana could even realize it; she had miscalculated just how fast he really was. When he said it was going to be a smooth, easy ride, he meant it. Liana went slightly slack in her seat, letting her guard down and placing some of her trust in him. After all, he didn't tell any of his fellow 'Cons about her failed escape attempt mainly because he wasn't vigilant enough and had bought her ruse of using the bathroom behind a tree.

"So, where are we off to?" she asked her inorganic pilot.

"Just for some patrol and reconnaissance and nothing more," Starscream answered. "Megatron probably wants me to head out to Detroit and see if I can see what those Autobots are up to."

As soon as he told her this, Liana dared to let some hope into her heart. Somehow, she could escape from him, get a hold of the Autobots and then move on with her life. All she had to do was formulate some kind of plot that she could hatch within a half an hour or so. With how swiftly he was travelling, his patrolling duties would be done before she knew it and she'd be denied a chance at salvation. In addition to that, Liana would need to procure a plan that was not so full of holes so her chances of success could be more likely guaranteed.

"Oh, don't even think about that, you thorn," he reminded her, slicing through her meditation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't take me for a fool, you ought to know better than that!"

"Do you think I'm trying to escape or something? Pssh, yeah right… You'll actually tell your scary boss the second time."

"That's right, so don't do it. If you have a brain, use it. You won't trick me either. There'll be no bathroom breaks for you this time and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'm not going anywhere because I'm strapped in like a goddamn baby!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I pretty much accepted my fate. I'm not going anywhere and I'm stuck working for you and your whacked friends forever."

"Consider it a privilege due to the fact you live. For now, you've proven your worth to Megatron so you're safe…for now."

(…)

Liana whined in her throat when she saw Detroit below her. Her home was located in the heart of downtown and she never thought she'd miss it so much. More than anything else, she wanted to take a nap in her bed, rinse the grime and filth off her body with a hot shower, eat a good heavy meal and then watch TV. Realizing the simpler and safer things in life suddenly became so sublime and enlightening.

She slapped a hand up against the cockpit glass. The young woman bit her lower lip and began to pout a little. It was just so unfair and cruel.

"I can't get a vacation for at least a day or two?" she begged him. "Please, I'm begging you, Starscream! I want to get a shower and sleep in my bed and not some crappy crate!"

"You'll have to take that up with Megatron," he duly replied. "He's the boss… not me. You've no idea how much I'd like to be the major domo though."

"Well, go for it, I don't care."

"Easier said than done, Liana. It's not as easy as you think it is. There's a reason why he's the leader of the Decepticons and why I'm the…" The words that followed were filled with bile and bitterness. "Lowly second in command."

"Second in command ain't all that bad. I'd be happy with it if I were you. Besides, I wouldn't want to be the leader… Too much pressure and responsibility if you ask me."

Starscream decided to say no more. Just thinking about Megatron made his systems start to overheat a little. He didn't want to be thinking about him while he was on his solo flight. Anymore, he started to see this little patrol as a much desired and valued period of solitude. He took Liana with him for the stroll but in truth, he didn't mind it. As long as she didn't complain too much, he knew he could manage just fine.

"So, in other words, no?" she sighed, leaning into her seat. "No to not stopping at my place?"

"No," he confirmed. "As I said before, take it up to your glorious, omnipotent leader. I have no say in it."

"Whatever… You need to stop sounding so miserable and whiny. You sound worse than me."

She had some gall to say that to him but he brushed it off, deciding it wasn't worth it to get into another mundane and petty squabble with her.

About a minute or two passed when Liana felt him lurch or hesitate almost as if a Human was stopping in their tracks at some surprising sight. For a moment, she got a little paranoid and apprehension gripped her. She looked out the window, trying to identify why he halted. As far as Liana could tell, there was no immediate danger or anything else otherwise that would make him stop.

"What's going on?" she wondered aloud.

"Directly below us is the enemy," Starscream smirked inwardly.

"Wait, your concept of an enemy and my concept of an enemy are two different things!"

"Autobots. I can spot them all the way from up here. You can thank my sharp optics for that."

"So, what's that mean..?"

"The other drones that follow Megatron's command would report it to him and await further orders. But I am certainly no dispensable, nameless, mindless soldier. I do what I please with the enemy. Since I am feeling rather dour and mean, I'm going to drop in and extend my friendly greetings to them."

Her green eyes widened at what she thought he was hinting to. Liana's fingers gripped the side of her chair.

"Wait, you're gonna attack them?" she stammered. "With me in you? I'll get killed! I don't think Megatron would like it if you did that!"

"I promise that you will survive the ordeal," he said arrogantly. "All you just have to do is hold on for your pathetic life!"

Cackling, he dove for the oblivious Autobots thousands of feet below in the city. Liana screamed at the top of her lungs and hoped he would keep his promise.

(…)

The five Autobots were finally warned of Starscream's encroaching presence when they could see a shadow above them grow larger. They thought it was passing cloud but then that was quickly dismissed when they heard it roar which reminded them an awful lot of a jet engine. When they turned their optics up to the sky, they realized they were about to be struck at.

Starscream chuckled menacingly and shot out a volley of null rays at the friendlier Cybertronians, making them scatter and scramble to recover. He quickly pulled up before he could take a nose dive into the concrete sidewalk below. The dark pink and gray harrier jet ascended rapidly, in order to place a safe distance between himself and the Autobots. He also needed to plan another course of attack on his earthbound enemies.

"REALLY?" Liana screamed. "Do you have to act like this? I am your passenger!"

"Yes, it is all necessary," he said snidely. "As I said, they are the enemy. I know I can't kill them unless if Megatron commands it but who says I can't engage in a little play date with them?" He paused for a moment. "Also, what better way to insult them by showing you off?"

"Wait..! WHAT? Are you serious! No, I'm staying right here in my chair, restrained by the seatbelts!"

He disregarded her pleas and transformed around her. Starscream morphed in a way in which she would end up sitting in the palm of his servo, keeping her out of harm's way and displaying her smugly as he desired before the Autobots. His organic hostage curled up in his metal hand, quaking over the fact that she was hovering in the air and no longer guaranteed protection with her seatbelt.

"It is only inevitable either way," he explained to her. "They would've detected an organic signature in me."

Liana eyed the Autobots on the ground below. In all honesty, she felt like leaping out of his servo and taking a wild chance. At the time being, all that mattered was trying to escape so she wouldn't have to go back to the mine and live the rest of her life in fear and misery. She hoped one of the robots below would be able to catch her in enough time. If she died, so be it. It was a dangerous and chancy risk she was willing to take. At least she was free from being enslaved by the Decepticons for the rest of her life.

The Autobots grudgingly observed a sight that they most certainly preferred to not see. Although Starscream was hovering above them by hundreds of feet, they were pretty sure they could see the figure of an organic femme in his clawed servo. A little sneak attack from him was bad enough but to see he had a prisoner made the situation all the more delicate and intense. For a moment, the five didn't know what to do for fear of exposing the Human to harm.

"Starscream's got a Human with him!" Bumblebee squinted his optics to confirm what he was seeing really was the truth. "He's got a hostage! That dirty, no good…"

"Figures he'd do something like that just to make the day worse," Bulkhead grumbled. The hefty green Autobot turned to his leader. "Boss, what do you think we should do?"

Optimus gripped the axe in his servos more tightly. His optics narrowed and his gaze hardened on the flier. He simply just hated it when the Decepticons used hostages as leverage in any situation.

"Starscream!" he called out. "Release the Human! Don't make us utilize drastic measures to retrieve her!"

"If you want her that badly, you have to catch me," Starscream chortled. "And since you insignificant pests have such a hard time of doing that to begin with, I highly doubt that will happen, Autobots…"

Liana continued to survey the Autobots. The fall couldn't be that far. She heard miracle stories of people falling from great heights and surviving…although they were quite rare. She bit her lower lip. It was now or never. Not only that, she wondered how many other opportunities she had at escape. Jumping out of his servo would catch Starscream completely by surprise in her mind.

She stood up and had to balance herself for a moment after experiencing a bout of vertigo. The red-haired woman hesitated. Then she swallowed whatever fear she had and decided to take matters into her own hands. Starscream certainly wasn't going to make her life any easier or pleasant for that matter.

"Nice knowing you but I quit my job," she said to him, shooting a smirk at him. "I'll be sure to get the Hell out of this crazy if I live!"

Before Starscream could process what was happening, Liana jumped out of his servo. He halted for a full three seconds, disbelieving what she actually had done before his very optics. But then he quickly recovered and dove for her.

"She jumped!" Bumblebee said in an aghast tone.

"Can't say that I blame her," Ratchet added, putting a stabilizing servo forward to try to catch the organic before she could splatter onto the cement.

"Bulkhead, throw me," Prowl ordered calmly.

Bulkhead gripped Prowl, immediately knowing where this was going. He held him as if he was playing darts. The Human was falling at an alarming rate and each second was an extremely valuable commodity. Any second too late or too early could cost her life. It had to be a perfect timing with a perfect throw.

Starscream extended his digits out to catch her. He was literally inches away from her but she remained elusive by that miniscule distance. He growled gutturally and bore his fangs. Out of the corner of his optics, he could see the Autobots ready themselves to intercept Liana from him.

"Not today!" he said loudly.

"Okay, this is stupid even for me to pull," Liana silently bemoaned. "Talk about desperation."

"Now!" Prowl shouted. "Throw me now!"

Without a second to lose, Bulkhead tossed Prowl. The ninja bot outstretched his arms with the intentions to catch the organic femme and save her.

Liana saw what was happening and made eye contact with the black and gold bot. Her eyes flared and she held hope in her heart.

"CATCH ME!" she yelled to the slender Autobot.

"You belong with me!" Starscream viciously reminded her.

At last, he stretched his digits out enough where he could curl them around her and snatch her up. When he did so, he maintained an iron grip on her, not caring at all he applied a little too much pressure which made her yelp out. With his other servo, he swatted Prowl away who was only a mere few feet away from catching Liana.

"No, you asshole!" Liana cursed the seeker. "You ruined my plan! I almost got freed!"

Starscream ascended again before he could slam into the ground. He rose upwards and looked down at the Autobots. Then he turned his cold, displeased gaze towards her.

"What is wrong with your processor?" he demanded. "Were you aware of the fact you could have killed yourself?"

"Of course," Liana dourly remarked. "I wanted to escape if it was that hard for you to realize. I was willing to risk being killed in order to get away from you! I put my faith in the good robots! The one was so close to saving me too!"

"They're called Autobots…"

"Yeah, whatever, you know what I mean! Don't correct me now!"

"If Megatron found out I had lost you to them, he'd have my helm mounted on a wall!"

"I'm gonna do the same thing to you when I get back on solid ground! I am not going back to that Hell hole and living another moment there! I'm no one's music bitch!"

"Apparently, you're ours whether you like it or not. Looks like the patrolling is finished for today… It also seems like I can't take you anywhere either."

"Took you long enough to realize."

He applied pressure, making her squirm in discomfort. When he saw this, Starscream smirked grimly. He'd make her learn to not make a fool of him and not try to escape him anymore.

"Time to head back to our home sweet home," he snickered.

"NO!" she debated.

"Just keep fighting, it will do you no good."

Eager to vacate the area before the Autobots could try once more to recover Liana, he assumed his disguise. With her screaming, kicking and protesting in the pilot's seat, he managed to restrain the frothing Human. Then he flew away as quickly as possible before things could get any more out of hand.

"Oh, and I'm seriously considering telling Megatron about this little incident too," he reminded her. "You got away with murder last time because it was my careless, temporarily daft negligence that allowed you to escape. I promise you that it will never happen again."


	12. Chapter 12

The ride back to base wasn't pleasant to say the least. Starscream and Liana bickered and badgered each other until the both of them went hoarse. Or at least poor Liana did. When her cries and protests were beginning to rake her throat and cause her discomfort she slowly settled down and began to sulk. She wasn't looking forward to returning to her prison and possibly facing a _very_ pissed Megatron for trying to escape again.

Although during the uncomfortable silence, the DJ took this time to think a bit to herself. Would she really never see her friends and family ever again? Would she ever go relax in her messy, yet homey, apartment? The familiar sinking feeling filled her gut and she released a shaky sigh.

For the first time since her imprisonment she felt like crying.

"What the slag?" Starscream's high pitched voice interrupted her train of thoughts, causing her to jump a bit. "What in the name of Primus is falling from your optics?"

Blinking several times, the young woman touched her face. Feeling the warm liquid she knew as tears. Wiping her face roughly she glared out the window, refusing to even acknowledge Starscream at this point.

This began to anger the seeker, first she had screeched at him like some unholy banshee and now she was ignoring him? Who did she think she was?

"Hey, femme."

Silence.

"Slaggit, girl you listen to me!"

"WHAT!" Liana suddenly erupted at the seeker, her nostrils were flaring like an angry animal as she faced the controls of the plane as she didn't know where to look to address a _plane_.

"Primus, what has gotten into you?" Starscream growled back, slowing his flight to focus his full attention on the enrage human femme in his cockpit.

"Oh you don't know? I'm a fucking prisoner to a bunch of insane evil robots from outer space! I don't know, what do you fucking think is wrong with me? I'm tired of this! I want to go _home_!" She paused her ranting and let out this pitiful whine and the tears started again.

Starscream continued to cruise on, awkwardly wondering what to say. He knew quipping her with a clever remark wasn't exactly appropriate at this moment. Cycling a sigh through his vents he glided even slower than before.

"Listen.. Liana, I know that this isn't exactly a glamorous life—"

"I'll say."

"—but there's _nothing_ you can do about it. Sorry, femme.. But you belong to the Decepticons until Megatron says it's alright for you to leave."

"I can't believe this. I'm being owned like a fucking piece of property. I'm a living, breathing, human being!"

Starscream chose not to comment further and increased his speed. He would be glad to be rid of this thorn in his side once he got back to base.

Liana also didn't make any more remark toward the seeker and went back to staring out the window.

He was watching her carefully though. How her bright red locks fell down her shoulders rather messily and her fierce green eyes were glared toward the falling sun. He didn't know why, but even when this femme was fighting him and just being generally infuriating.. he had to admit he somehow enjoyed her company. At least over the rest of the Decepticons on the base.

Maybe she would end up accepting her fate quicker and just be an obedient little pet as she should be. Although, somehow Starscream knew she was a fighter at the core and she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

He smiled inwardly at that, he liked the fight that she had in her.

(…)

Megatron dug his digits into the throne watching the human news play before his optics. His temper was rising by each second as this new information was being reported to him.

"_Earlier today a Decepticon was spotted by the Autobots, as it seemed out of the usual for one of robots to be in range of the city without the rest of them what was shocking is that the Decepticon known as Starscream had a human hostage with him. The young woman went as far as even jumping away from the Decepticon in hopes of escape, but was recaptured. Optimus has assured us to keep calm and let them handle this new development. And that's it for the six o'clock news, be sure to tune in—"_

The tyrant abruptly shut off the screen that had the news playing on it. Standing up and activating his comm to contact his second in command.

"Starscream, where are you currently?"

"_En route to base, why?"_

"Is the human with you?"

"_Yes, Lord Megatron. Why with the—"_

"You listen closely Starscream. Once you return to base report to me immediately. We have some… important matters to discuss."

"_As you wish my lord."_

At that, the 'con disconnected the link with Starscream and began pacing around the throne room. His temper was at its peak. How _dare_ that traitorous dog even engage the Autobots without his knowing? Was he even going to report how the human tried to escape? Knowing Starscream, most likely not.

"Oh they will be punished for this little incident.."

(…)

Starscream and Liana had promptly arrived back at base at dusk. The sun had just gone down and the air had a very eerie feeling about it. Liana excited the cockpit and wobbled a bit, not used to being on solid ground after their venture before. Stretching her limbs a bit she looked to Starscream whom was looking around a bit cautiously.

"Why are you so jumpy?" She had asked running a hand through her hair.

"Megatron summoned for the both of us to come see him as soon as we arrived back on base. I think he knows." Starscream said a bit timidly, before turning to face Liana. "We can't delay any longer, or he'll get even angrier."

Liana nodded a bit grudgingly and stepped into Starscream's open palm as he lowered it down for her. Thankful for not having to walk all the way to Megatron's throne room she seated herself as comfortably as possibly in the Seeker's palm.

It hadn't occurred to her until now, but Starscream certainly was _warm.._

Almost scurrying down the halls of the base, Starscream had picked up his pace quite a bit to reach his destination. Oh, he certainly wasn't looking forward to the beating he was sure to receive. But waiting any longer would make _Lord_ Megatron very very angry.

Something Starscream did not want.

Peering around the corridors he had made his way affectively to the throne room. Standing in front of the impressive looking sliding door he hesitated. Definitely not wanting to continue onward. He even considered turn tail and running, but he knew he had a better chance with Megatron then on his own on this little mud ball of a planet.

Gathering his last ounce of courage he pressed into the room, revealing Megatron had been waiting for them. Unlike usual, he was standing rather stiffly with his blood red optics landing on the both of them.

Liana shuddered violently, oh he knew alright. He had to have known.

They were thoroughly boned.

"So nice for you to join me Starscream.." He then pointed his gaze at Liana, "Femme."

"W-what was it you needed to speak with us about your L-lordship?" Starscream managed a shaky grin slightly bowing to the tyrant.

Megatron began zeroing in on the pair, his stabilizing servos pounding against the floor. It was antagonizing slow it seemed to the both of them.

"Oh, I just discovered some very disturbing news. You see.." He paused stopping in front of Starscream. "You nearly let our lovely pet here escape."

With one swift fluid motion, Megatron had kicked Starscream square in the chest causing Liana to fall from his grasp and fall roughly onto the floor with a sickening crack.

Disregarding the human for the moment, Megatron advanced on Starscream.

"She could've gotten into Autobot hands and that would've been very very bad for us, wouldn't've had, Commander?" Megatron's voice had turned harsh as he gripped Starscream's throat and hefted him from the ground.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't terminate you and the femme here and _now_." Megatron growled softly glaring at the pathetic looking seeker.

"I-I—well, you you.. could use the human—" Starscream struggled with his words, seeking a reason, "As a bargaining chip in the future!" He finally managed with a croak.

Megatron seemed to consider this, relaxing his grip on Starscream.

"Hmm.. You may be right. I suppose now that they know we have a hostage they'll be hesitant on their next move, worried we may harm her.." Releasing Starscream, he had fallen into a heap on the ground desperately scratching at his throat.

Meanwhile Liana was moaning with pain, the fall had managed to break her arm she was sure of it. Although her pain was momentarily forgotten as Megatron had turned his gaze at her and was coming straight for her.

Her eyes grew as wide as Frisbees, unsure whether to run or not.

But it was sort of late for a choice in the matter now as Megatron was quick to scoop up the human and look her over. He mentally noted she was damaged and would need repair after this event, but something needed to be made clear.

"Listen here, femme. I will only say this _once_. Try to escape again and I will end you. You will be a smoking crater of ash." For emphasis he charged his fusion cannon and pointed the barrel at the freighted human. She nodded quickly flinching from the heat the weapon was generating.

"Glad we understand eachother… Now, Starscream." He turned back to the jet whom just picked himself up from the floor. "Take Liana to Professor Sumdac about seeing her repaired."

Quickly Starscream took Liana from Megatron and made a mad dash from the room, not bothering for formalities as he left.

He was just glad to be alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Liana had that rare, heavy feeling that all people had at least a few times in their lifetime. It was the feeling that she was fucked. Actually, _royally_ fucked was the correct answer.

Now, she really, really, _really_, regretted taking such a blind, foolhardy chance by throwing herself out of Starscream's servo in the hopes that one of the brave Autobots would be her rescuer. Not only that, she had a broken arm to worry about. To add the cherry to the top of the shit sundae, Megatron had found out about her little attempt at freedom. She was half expecting a grisly punishment which would most likely end up with her being dead but she had gone off rather generously. There wasn't any way Liana was going to complain about that and she almost happily took the punishment he bestowed upon her.

Since Starscream had hastily whisked her away from Megatron, the adrenaline and cocktail of other "flight or fight" enzymes that flowed through her diminished. When those chemicals faded, the pain from her arm set in and she found herself on the verge of tears again. Liana grimaced, clenching her jaws tightly and retracting her digits painfully and making her nails dig into her palms.

"Christ, this hurts!" she howled agonizingly.

"Talk about a delayed reaction," Starscream said, his voice wavering a little.

"I was too freaked out by Megatron to pay attention to the pain! It is a little superpower us Humans can use when we're stuck in situations when death is staring into our faces!"

"Still, it's so…" He scoffed softly. "Ill timed."

"You're an ass! Get a doctor for me NOW!"

Starscream ground his metal teeth and wracked his processor over what to do. He couldn't believe it but he actually felt a little bad for her. Not only that, he wasn't too keen on listening to her scream at the top of her lungs and complain and bemoan her current unfortunate existence.

"I can't just go out and capture a doctor," he tried to explain to her. "Right now, I'm trying to stay on Megatron's good side, femme! I'm not doing anything dumb or risky right now."

"Then you will face my wrath!" she fumed. "Get someone to fix my arm now! I will not stand another minute like this! It HURTS! Do you understand the meaning of pain?"

"Yes, yes, I am no stranger to pain, alright? Will you bite your fleshy tongue for a cycle and let me figure out what I can do for you?"

Grudgingly, Liana acknowledged that whining and complaining was going to get her nowhere and would only hinder Starscream's efforts to try to find a solution to her little pickle. If she kept it up, she'd probably end up with two broken arms. Either that or her ruckus would be heard by Megatron and he'd go the next mile and crush her beneath his stabilizing servo.

"F-fine," she said, cradling her mangled arm. "Just please hurry up. It needs to be set right or it won't heal properly. I'm really not liking the idea of having my arm look like a gnarled tree branch after it heals…"

"Thank you for the cooperation," he said in a relieved tone. "Making my life easy to make your life easier is what I'm aiming for here… For the both of our hides. Besides, I'm sure you'd prefer to keep both of your arms in good condition for your disc jockeying capabilities."

An imaginary light bulb then flickered to life above his helm. In all honesty, he didn't know if it would work out but he deemed it at least worth a try. After all, it took one to know one. However, in this case, the intended individual in mind didn't have a lot in common with Liana… Other than the fact he was Human and he was a captive of the Decepticons himself.

(…)

Professor Sumdac's defensive awareness bristled when he heard a feminine voice cry out in pain. He followed the source of the noise, seeing Starscream walk into the room holding a very disgruntled Liana in his servos. The stout man leapt off his cot and walked over to the other side of his makeshift prison cell. He narrowed his eyes to get a better glance at the fellow organic.

"What's going on?" he pressed, feeling concerned for her.

"Liana took a tumble and she injured her arm," Starscream explained. "I hardly know a thing about Human physiology especially when it comes down to repairing parts of their bodies and neither does any other bot in this place."

Sumdac seemed flabbergasted by the seeker's news. His jaw dropped steeply and he looked to be completely startled and already a bit overwhelmed by the news. He looked away from the bot for a moment and then redirected his attention back to him.

"You think I'm that kind of doctor?" he raised his voice. "I don't know how to mend bones or do anything like that! I am an expert in robotics, not in Human health and anatomy!"

"Well, I can't do anything either!" Starscream yelled. "I'd break her arm even more if I tried to do anything! All I know is that she needs help before her condition worsens! Primus, I can't believe how low of a tolerance for pain your organics have!"

"SHUT UP!" the fiery red head screamed at him. "All this yelling is making my head full to bursting! Fix me now!"

Starscream's helm felt like it was about to split open as well. With his available servo, he ground his jaw and rubbed his chin, trying to think of a way to remedy the situation.

"So you have absolutely no experience of any kind treating wounds?" Starscream tested the waters once more.

"The only wounds I treated were little nicks and cuts Sari had received while playing or being mischievous," Sumdac answered dryly. "That was all cured with a Band Aid and some antibacterial cream to stop an infection from getting her sick. As you can see, our friend here doesn't need a Band Aid and cream. She needs prompt medical attention."

Starscream was nearing his breaking point. He clenched his denta so hard in his jaws that they were ready to shatter from the pressure he applied. His first instinct was to punch through the Professor's chamber and grasp hold of the robotics genius in a way that would make his eyes bug out of his head. He hadn't been this frustrated in awhile.

"What do you expect me to do, abduct an ambulance and force the crew inside to mend her broken arm?" he raved. "I cannot risk breaching the security of this place once more! Megatron will have my helm for it otherwise! Believe me, I'd get some random, capable Human doctor if I could…"

"Then we have no choice," Sumdac said steadfastly. "We have to fix it ourselves."

The color on Liana's face faded and morphed into a pale, sickly hue. She nervously bit her lip and her eyes widened at the realization that the two were going to have to play 'Doctor' for the time being. She exhaled heavily and buried her face into her available hand.

"This is going to be a nightmare, I just know it," she said dourly.

"At least we care enough to even try to mend your wound," Starscream sneered at her.

Liana shook her head in disbelief and woe. She resumed cradling her disabled arm and defiantly fought back some hot, stinging tears.

Starscream's callous expression softened a little upon seeing her wallow silently in angry pain. The ireful, impatient hint that he had in his optics had steadily began to dissipate and a few moments later, they malignancy had disappeared altogether. The sneering frown he had on his faceplate had vanished as well and it was replaced by a rather neutral look. Perhaps he had been a little too harsh in what he said…

"Let me out of here and I'll see what I can do," Sumdac instructed.

Without another moment, Starscream did as the male Human told. He pressed a button located on a console located out the grid Sumdac was held. With a loud hiss, the sturdy glass cylinder that imprisoned him had risen up slowly like heavy curtains on a stage. The winged Cybertronian extended his servo out to him, prompting Sumdac to step into it.

The man did just that and Starscream raised his servo up. He leveled both of his metal hands evenly so that both Sumdac and Liana could interact with each other on an even surface of some sort.

"Where exactly is the fracture?" Sumdac asked. "How much of your arm can you move?"

Sniffling, Liana pointed to the middle of her forearm.

"Below my elbow, it hurts like Hell," she said softly.

"Yes, it does look like it's a little swollen," Sumdac noted gently, feeling as if he was consoling his daughter at the moment. "We have to do something rather than nothing to your room. I have an idea but I need you to cooperate with me."

"I'll cooperate in any way you want me to, I just want it to be done and over with." She paused for a moment when a random thought occurred to her. "You're not going to cut my arm off, are you? It's not that bad!"

"There's no need for an amputation. If your arm was hanging out of your socket by a few stray ligaments and tendons, then yes, I'd have to say that amputation would be the best method. Just hold still and trust me, alright? I'm not a doctor and this is the best I can come up with for now. We're going to make a homemade sling for you; it's the least we can do."

Starscream could feel her quake as she sat in his servo. That quaking had proven to him just how scared and overwhelmed she was. He turned a temporarily blind optic to her, preferring to have Sumdac tend to her injury and not intervene in the matter in any way, shape or form.

The professor knelt down, placing his weight down on his left knee. He placed a hand on her shoulder and earnestly looked Liana in the eye.

"I don't mean to look or sound inappropriate but I will need to rip off a part of your clothes to make a sling for you," he explained.

Instantly, this caught Starscream's undivided attention and he looked down at the frazzled Human woman. He mentally chided himself for this little snap back to reality but the mech in him couldn't resist.

Liana gazed upwards, catching sight of Starscream who was peering back at her in curiosity. She groaned internally, feeling embarrassed at having to do such a thing. Being an entertainer for them was one thing and she sure as Hell wasn't going to be reduced to being a stripper for them. No, God forbid that she'd be forced to do that. If she was ever forced to do such a thing, she'd instantly try to kill herself with the closest and sharpest object.

"I'll feel so exposed and vulnerable even more so than I already am!" she whined. "Professor, isn't there anything else..?"

"Do you want him to cut your arm off or have your bone heal incorrectly without a sling?" Starscream asked. "Cease the dramatics already. You said you wanted to get better and here's your chance!"

"If you were twenty five feet shorter and you were a Human like me, I'd slap you across your face! I am just uncomfortable because I think it's highly likely you're a giant, metal pervert!"

"I'm not the pervert, you should see Blitzwing, particularly his Random component…"

"Okay, stop trying to make yourself look so good. It's annoying."

The seeker snarled at her, sounding a bit like an annoyed leopard. Liana defiantly turned her gaze from him and frowned miserably when a sharp pain shot through her arm. She cringed at the discomfort and looked back at Sumdac pleadingly.

"I'll shut up, please do what you must," she said softly.

"Okay, just remain calm and don't try to jostle about," he instructed. "You'll only make things worse and harm yourself by stirring."

He gripped the side of her t-shirt firmly and swiftly tore downwards. When this happened, a strip of cloth had been ripped from her top, exposing the right side of her torso and part of her abdomen.

Liana shuddered when the chilly air of the mine had struck her now exposed flesh. Her head was turned away from Sumdac, preferring not to watch him as he began to fashion a sling for her from the cloth. She exhaled through her nose and shut her eyes. She was tempted to repeatedly slap herself across the face a few times to see if this really was some warped, messed-up dream but she knew that was indeed real much to her chagrin.

"I'm sorry but I'll need the rest of your shirt, Liana…" Sumdac said with regret and reluctance in his voice. "This strip won't do."

Great. Just _great_. It seriously was about to get that bad. She was going to be topless amidst a bunch of three storey tall, male robots. At this point, she was happy they were so tall because if they were the size of Humans, Liana would legitimately be afraid and convinced that rape was imminent. But she also held strongly onto the hope that none of the residents would try to do such a thing mainly because she was organic.

"Whatever," the DJ said in defeat.

Beneath that ripped t-shirt was a bra and bare flesh. She hastily took it off and handed it to Sumdac without a moment's delay. Liana was absolutely terrified of looking upwards and seeing Starscream's faceplate and reaction to this. Her arms came around her body and she pulled her legs close to her chest. Slowly, she rocked herself back and forth as she still remained seated in Starscream's protective servo…

(downtown Detroit)

Optimus felt horrible. He felt powerless, weak and useless. The young Prime was consumed entirely by regret and a feeling of failure. It had been his duty to safeguard the Humans and he had let one get whisked away by a Decepticon even after she attempted to reach out to him and his fellow Autobots.

He looked down at his stabilizing servos, refusing to reassure himself that the girl would be saved sooner or later by him and his team. The poor femme was so close and yet so far. For whatever sadistic reason, fate had kept her away from safety and freedom and reinstated her back into the watchful and grim hold of the Decepticons.

"_That was the one who was kidnapped earlier,_" he deduced. "_But I wonder why Starscream would bring her back to the city if he didn't plan on releasing her just yet..?Did she trick him somehow and she planned on freeing herself from the beginning?_" The fire truck shook his helm. "_All I know is that I failed to keep an organic safe and she's in the slimy servos of those 'Cons. When an organic is in their servos, I can't help but to not fret…_"

"Boss, we did the best we could," Bumblebee said, trying to talk to his leader.

Optimus half-heartedly turned his helm to the direction where his comrade stood. He spotted the tiny yellow and black bot looking back at him with a confident but small smile on his faceplate.

"I'm sure we can recover her sooner or later," he said assuredly.

"But what if there isn't a next time," Bulkhead said, wringing his digits with concern. Although he didn't know the girl, he couldn't help to not feel pity and bad for her situation. "I think we ought to crack down on finding out the Decepticon's clubhouse before they end up snatching more Humans for whatever reasons."

"That Human's probably as good as dead," Ratchet duly noted. "I'm sure Starscream took care of her for her actions. I don't think he'd take too kindly to her escape attempt."

"It just bothers me that we almost had her," Optimus remarked gravely. "She was this close to being freed. What's also valuable about her is that she could possibly tell us more about the Decepticons, especially where their base of operations is stationed. She could also inform us of any plans she overheard from Megatron…"

The ninja bot took a step forward.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"I'm all audio receptors," the red and blue mech nodded.

"We should follow the direction Starscream flew off towards and see if we can find any clues that would hint to the Decepticons' whereabouts. If we find anything we should discuss it and figure out what to do from there. We'll be able to form a plan to rescue the girl and then maybe try to stop the 'Cons once and for all. Although I think that for secrecy and security's sake that we split up so we don't attract any unwanted attention."

Optimus was currently at a loss for ideas. What Prowl suggested was perfect at this point in time for him. He had no clue where else to start and he had to know where to try to at least begin.

"That'll be fine," he decided. "We'll do that. In the evening, we'll begin our little search for answers."


	14. Chapter 14

**[] Sorry for such a long wait, no real excuse.. Just lazy. Enjoy anyway. []**

The poor red head hung her head. Her arm was howling with the pain of it being broken, she was currently sitting in the chilly Decepticon base without her trusty article of clothing. Her shirt, to be precise. Oh, and there was also a three story giant robot gawking at her from her side. Liana just wanted to curl up in a corner and die somewhere. Truly out of stress, exhaustion and mostly… humiliation.

The professor was still working to make her now ruined shirt into a sling for her, and the seconds were dragging on painfully. Starscream had yet to say anything to the girl, although his gaze was set on her like a dog staring a treat held by its master. Starscream himself was at a loss for words for once. He was never really interested in humans, well until that infuriating woman had taken residence in the base. And now that particular femme stood shirtless in his palm.

In fact, over the time Liana had begun staying at the base the seeker had actually begun to grow rather fond of the girl. Although, he would never admit it aloud, Primus no. However, as the young woman sat, shaking like a leaf in an awful storm.. His spark went out to her. Honestly, he felt bad. He couldn't imagine being in her situation. But those feelings would stay locked in his cold, metal shell. If any of the mechs or even Liana heard that they would label him a softy. Tell him to join to Autobots..

That would certainly be a nightmare.

"Alright, I've finished the sling. Now, Liana.. You need to allow me to maneuver your arm into it." He paused and added for reassurance. "I promise to be gentle." The professor reminded Liana of her own father in a way, a less bulk and muscle sort of father.. But the heart of gold was still present. The DJ nodded her head slowly. She bit down hard on her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the incoming pain.

Professor Sumdac moved as carefully as he could, fastening the sling onto the shoulder with the injured appendage then to move her arm. He took a breath, sweat covering his forehead and palms damp with anxiety. He didn't want to hurt the girl. This was why he became a scientist, not a doctor. The man could never hurt another living, breathing, human.

He swallowed roughly, tightening his hands briefly into a fist. He would do this, he had to. This was a serious situation and he was the only man for the job. Liana's eyes were still closed tightly, waiting impatiently for the imminent pain to spike through her. Though, she did have half the mind the scream to get it over with. But she knew that would be illogical and most likely spook the older man. He could also perhaps screw up, which was the last thing she wanted.

"Will you hurry up, old man? I'm rusting over here." Starscream finally spoke up, causing the professor to jump briefly. He nodded his head quickly, hands hovered above her arm. With one last deep breath he dove into the work.

Only to be rewarded with a blood curdling scream.

Sumdac moved her arm, Liana was squirming her other arm and pounding her foot against Starscream's servo. Her screams, however, did not stop. She wailed and wailed like a banshee. The DJ had never had a broken limb in her life. She was cautious when it came to things that would involve injury. In all honestly, she was sort of a shut-in.

On the flip side, Starscream's splitting helm was growing worse with the howling Liana and the pounding of her fleshy feet against him. Of course it felt like a gnat was hitting him repeatedly, which was far from painful for the magenta jet. However, it was very.. very annoying. Though he endured it, for himself and Liana. Once false move on his part and the delicate procedure Professor Sumdac was performing could be ruined and he couldn't have that!

"PLEASE _PLEASE _HURRY!" Liana wailed with hot tears streaming down her face.

The man was having some difficulties fitting Liana's arm into the sling. He hadn't exactly calculated where the best position to have it would be. Or how Liana's arm was a bit too big for the sling's length. He stayed silent, but nodded to Liana's request. He had her arm in the sling, but not properly. He didn't want to jostle it around too much, lest it would cause her _more_ pain.

With haste, he left her arm in the sling for the moment and moved to tear a part of his own lab coat to fix the sling. With a bit of effort, the coat gave way and gave the man a decent piece of cloth to work with. On top of that it was made of a hardier material. With any luck this would work out a bit better than Liana's own shirt, which was made of more flimsy material.

Liana paused her screams of pain, but she was whimpering and shuddering violently. Obviously uncomfortable with her arm in the current sling, she prayed Sumdac would fix the awkward position her arm was held in.

Which that was what he was aiming to do. He had begun working the strip into basically a second sling that would go under Liana's current one. It didn't take long, considering he had an idea of what he had to do now. Moving back to the sniveling young woman he offered her a reassuring smile before setting back to work once more.

Which involved more moans, groans, crying and of course, screaming.

"Primus help me.." Starscream murmured, his optics glued to both of the humans in his servos. The professor had finally finished the 'sling', which to the seeker was a pitiful excuse of anything. But if it helped heal the little DJ he was all for it at this point. Liana was still sobbing, but much softer. She had thanked Professor Sumdac for his work and he looked relieved she was a bit more comfortable now.

"Starscream.." Liana had sniffled, looking up at the seeker with red puffy eyes. "I can't sleep down in that stupid crate." She choked out through her sobbing and sniffles.

"What do you want me to do?" Starcream replied in a slightly annoyed manner.

"I.. I don't know! Just.. I can't sleep down there, okay? It's not good for my arm. The sling could come loose or the break could get worse.. Just, fuck. Fucking fuck." Liana swore, resisting the urge to beat on Starscream's servo again. "Can't you do _anything_?" She whined.

The jet wracked his processor for something the young human could sleep on. There certainly wasn't many soft services in the Decepticon base. Not like they need it, anyway. With a frustrated sigh and shrugged helplessly.

"Do you need to recharge _now_?"

"Yes."

"You can't wait."

"I could cry s'more.."

Starscream groaned and finally nodded. "Fine." Turning his attention back to the professor he awkwardly addressed him as he briefly forgot the other human was there.

"I need to—"

"I know, just set me down." The older man grumbled. Starscream obliged and placed him back in containment. Promptly pressing the button that kept him in his prison. Sumdac gave Liana one last look of approval as Starscream turned to carry the DJ off with him back into the halls of the base.

**. . .**

Evening had finally set and the Autobot team was en route in the direction Starscream had flown in. Prowl of course was in the lead, remembering where the seeker had flown off to. The other 'bots had some trouble keeping up with the nature-loving Auobot, but none complained. Except Bumblebee, but mostly to himself and.. quietly.

Optimus Prime kept wondering to himself, what could the Decepticons want with that human? A hostage, sure. But couldn't that have picked a more worthy human being, someone important? Primus knew why they had picked an average one of the creatures.

His musing were interrupted as Prowl had sudden stopped. He transformed and stood tall, his visor never shown his emotions. Even if he had known Prowl for quite some time, he could never pick up on what he was feeling. Or thinking for that matter.

"I'm not picking up any energy signals." The ninja-bot announced, turning to the rest of the Autobots who were awaiting his verdict.

"Well, what do we do now?" Piped up Bumblebee, whom transformed as well in a much less graceful manner. Hitting himself with a tree branch in the dense wood around him.

The darker mech was quiet for the moment, crossing his arms and tilting his helm downward. In thinking position. He made no other signs of moving for the moment, which irritated the younger yellow Autobot. He turned to the rest of his team who had all transformed as well by now, waiting around for orders what to do next.

"Maybe we should have brought Sari—"

"No, it would be much too dangerous for her." Ratchet snapped at Bumblebee.

"But—"

"He's right, Bumblebee." Optimus jumped in, giving the young 'bot a frown. "We couldn't risk losing her as well as her father.. And the other human captive."

"So what do we do then?"

"We wait for one of them to leave the base." Prowl finally spoke.

The rest of the Autobots grudgingly agreed. None of them too thrilled to wait out the evening in the tight forest area. And Primus knew when one of the Decepticons would leave the base..

**. . .**

"I'm huuuungry!" Liana moaned, sitting in a slouched position against Starscream's digits. Starscream was sighing with irritating, hearing her constant needs being poured into his audio receptors. He was quite frankly growing tired of playing the caretaker of the human and was truly thinking of handing her off to one of the other Decepticons.

However, he knew Lugnut would most likely offline the DJ. Lockdown would probably lose her and would also end up her and himself getting offlined. Then, Blitzwing.. Well Primus knew he didn't want her to be in _his_ servos. Lest he would take advantage of the girl's nudeness.

Speaking of.. His optics rolled back to the half-naked human grumbling out requests in his servo. He hadn't really been looking at _her_ until now. During the procedure he was mostly watching Professor Sumdac fasten the sling onto her and place her arm. Now, he could see her fleshy body without distraction.

If he could blush, he would be. Optics rolled over her creamy flesh, it looked extremely soft and delicate. Unlike himself, cold and hard. He was a mech after all. However, he felt the slight urge to touch her flesh, it looked so.. so.. _alluring._

He nearly slapped himself for those thoughts. She was an organic, he, well. He wasn't one. And that's all he had to tell himself.

Stopping outside his own quarters he entered and brought the young woman with him. Setting her on his desk he just stared at her. Unsure what to do exactly.

Liana had begun to pick up on Starscream's optics looking her over. Or in her words, eye raping her. Feeling exposed once more, she brought her knees to her chest, careful not to jostle the sling and cause her throbbing arm more pain. Her tears were gone now, she mellowed down. More tired than anything, but she couldn't sleep on a hard surface, no way in Hell.

So she sat there, watching Starscream as he watched her.

This would prove to be a dreadfully long evening.

**[] SO There's that. Anyhow, if you haven't already check out my new rewrite of **_**Curiosity Hung the Hacker**_** now called **_**Curious by Nature**_**. REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! ~Gelly619 []**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Unbeknownst to Liana, Starscream had the exact same thoughts as the ones running through her head at the very moment. This really was going to be one heck of a long evening.

As tempted as he was to hand her off to one of the residents of the mine, he knew what would most likely become of her. Starscream was sure he would be quite disappointed anyway if she had been squished on purpose or a careless act of negligence resulted in an accidental death. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he saw that Liana was most likely better off with him. He didn't know a thing about safeguarding organic femmes and even less about their desires and needs but he saw this was his burden. The seeker figured it would give him something to do anyway. Not only that, it would keep him busy and occupied. And that meant that Megatron would not scold him for wasting any time. Since she had already attempted to take matters in her own hands and escape, explaining to his lord that she needed to have an optic on her was a credible reason.

Liana sat on the desk quietly, trying her hardest to deal with the stabbing pain in her fractured arm. The sharpness of the agony had dulled now but it still remained and now it was semi bearable. The thing that pestered her the most was that she was cold, mainly thanks to the fact she had no shirt on her torso. She felt a little crept out that she was in the presence of a male and nearly topless; even if he was thirty feet tall, a highly advanced mechanized lifeform from God-only-knew-where. What also didn't comfort her was that there more of these male Cybertronians in this subterranean lair and Liana was almost ready to pray for some female company to alleviate the awkwardness of it all.

The red head was also still deprived of her freedom, her home and the belongings within. The reality only piled atop her accumulating mountain of misery but thankfully, dwelling on those things took her mind off her arm. For now, she knew she wasn't going anywhere due to her temporary handicap. However, she'd be damned if she was actually going to live amongst these Decepticons until the bitter end. Liana was still determined to escape and she was going to force herself to make it absolutely foolproof and successful. The first two times ended in failure and trouble but the third time was going to be a charm…

"So how long are we going to go on with this?" Starscream sighed, tapping a pointed digit on his desktop.

"With what?" the captive DJ said morosely.

"What do you think?" He seemed as impatient and grim as her.

"Keeping me here against my will?"

He scoffed at her reply.

"You already know that Megatron will not let you go. Trust me, if it was I in control of the Decepticons, I've would've sent you on your way. The entertainment you gave us earlier was mediocre at best."

As ornery as she was at the moment, Liana wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with him for fear she'd end up with another broken limb or dead for that matter. She merely shot him a hard, unfriendly glare and then broke the stare.

"You must've liked it enough to keep me though," she said with a snide grin. "That's the important thing."

"Don't start with me, femme," the seeker warned. "I almost got slagged by Megatron for nearly losing you earlier and I'm in no mood to get into fights either even if it is with an impertinent Human like you."

"No, you're just afraid of me winning, that's all."

Starscream raised a brow plate at her statement. A toothy smile debuted on his faceplate and then quickly faded away almost as if he didn't want her to see him smirk.

"How wrong you are…" he said smoothly.

Liana herself stealthily smiled but said no more to counter his claim. She only pulled her legs closer to her chest in an effort to conserve some energy and heat to keep herself warm and comfortable.

"I highly doubt Megatron or anyone else will pester us for the rest of the day," Starscream resumed. "I'm sure that they realize how you're in such a weakened state and they don't want to risk inflicting more damage upon your frail frame." He paused for a second. "Blitzwing might try to intrude of course since he's a brainless, reckless, clumsy, oaf…especially when Random is in control."

"As much as that freak gets on my nerves, I think I'd rather take my chances with him than Megatron. At least I know Blitzwing isn't mad at me."

"Good point. So be happy if that's the case."

"I'll thank God for it, trust me."

Starscream found it odd but despite the fact he got chewed out by Megatron only recently, he felt rather calm and laidback. The Human wasn't bothering him too much and he was starting to enjoy her company. Talking to the same idiots everyday and being forced to grovel before a tyrant got old after countless stellar cycles. Socializing with a Human was a different experience. Sumdac had been a resident of the cave longer than Liana had been but Starscream had virtually no interest in the robotics professor. That had lied in the fact that Liana was a female and females within the Decepticon ranks were rather sparse lately. Even if the only femme around was in an organic one, he'd settle for having her at his side for company.

"You don't seem to be making much of a ruckus about your arm," he said.

"Whining is not going to cure it anytime soon," she answered. "I'm just tired and cold. All I want is to relax and not have to worry about anything right now. I'd just like to lie down and do nothing…"

Then Starscream had an idea.

His servo descended upon her. Being gentle enough to not hurt her and being firm enough to not have her slip out, his digits wrapped around her form. He then raised his servo up off the desktop and brought it closer to his chassis.

Liana seemed a little startled at first with what was going on but she quickly settled down. She knew better than to exert herself in this weakened state and end up breaking something else. The young woman slumped deeper into his hold and allowed him to carry on with whatever he had in mind.

As Starscream pulled his servo back to his chassis, he then placed her on his chest. When he did this, he was momentarily pleasantly shocked to see how warm she was despite the fact she did seem cold without a shirt. A tiny smirk sprouted up on his faceplate as she remained seated, directly above his spark chamber and radiating some of her body heat, sharing some of it with the cooler being.

The DJ felt as if she stuck her foot into a frigid swimming pool. She wanted to flail about and try to escape the chilly nip of his metal flesh but her desire to escape was shortly defeated. As long as she remained exposed to his cool hide, he became warmer. No doubt this was because some of her body heat was being absorbed by the colder surface but it didn't matter to her as long as she wasn't going to be tortured by it for too long. She curled up in a ball, looking a lot like a slumbering hedgehog.

"You're actually quite warm," he said.

"And lying on you for a moment was like making a snow angel with no clothes on," she said, not turning her gaze to him. "It was so freaking cold!"

"But what about now?"

"I'm warmer for sure. I'm actually surprised how warm you are when I got used to you…" She swallowed hard, swearing she could feel a blush form. "But why'd you put my on your chest? Isn't that kind of..?"

"I figured you'd be more comfortable rather than sitting down on that desktop."

"So you take me from one piece of metal and place me on another piece of metal… Makes sense."

"Would you prefer me to leave your safety and personal wellbeing to the misery of the other inhabitants of this fair mine?"

Without a moment to spare, Liana quickly shook her head. That was a prospect she didn't even want to think about. Death would almost certainly be guaranteed if she had allowed this to happen. Although she was still bitter and untrusting of her titanic captors, she found herself developing somewhat of a bond more with Starscream. He was the one whom she had spent the most time with and she somehow felt more comfortable in his midst.

"No, not in my wildest and most terrifying dreams," she said. "I'm sticking with you."

Starscream smirked. He had a feeling she would choose him without hesitation. That alone revealed something about her.

He still wasn't intent on surrendering her and his servo didn't retreat from her partially clothed form. Liana herself didn't struggle and instead preferred to lie upon his chest. She saw she wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

About a few minutes of silence between them passed and nothing extraordinary happened. As time slipped away, Liana felt her trust building up with the magenta seeker. She set her head down upon his chest and her eyes began to grow heavy. All the pandemonium and terror from earlier was starting to take a toll on her and drain her. Liana didn't see until then just how exhausted she was.

Shortly after she set the side of her head down with her ear pressed against his inorganic chest, she heard a noise. Her eyes fluttered open in shock but she didn't move from her spot. Liana heard it sound again and she listened carefully. To her surprise, it came from within his chest, directly beneath her. She kept listening to the mystery noise, realizing that it had a steady, deep and noticeable rhythm.

"Starscream," she said with disbelief, "you have a heart?! Alien robots aren't supposed to have them!"

Starscream's optics were getting heavy and close to the point of going offline to take a quick stasis nap. When he heard Liana speak, this snapped him out of his weariness. He looked down, seeing her staring back at him.

"What did you say?" he asked, her statement not registering from earlier.

"You have a heartbeat!" Liana exclaimed. She knocked on her seat which was located directly above his spark chamber. "You're not supposed to have one!"

"Of course I don't have a heart nor a heartbeat!"

"Then what in the Hell am I hearing?! It's freaking me out!"

"You're reclining above my spark chamber."

"A what-chamber?"

Starscream sighed heavily.

"A spark chamber," he repeated. "Obviously you know nothing of Cybertonian anatomy and physiology."

"No…" Liana said softly. "I can't say that I know a thing other than the fact you're metal and a giant."

"What keeps all Cybertronians alive is our spark. It's actually quite similar to a Human heart. It pulsates and helps push the energon running through us just as your inferior organ pumps the blood flowing through you."

Liana was dumbfounded. She had no idea that such alien beings would have something like that to keep them alive. Her initial guess would be that there'd be some master chip in their head that had kept them online and functioning; not some eerily similar mechanism that reminded her too much of the earthly heart.

"As weird as that sounds, it's pretty cool too," she said. Very subtly and not even to her own realization, she began to settle back down and relax. "What does it look like?" She paused and lightly bit her lower lip to think of her next words. "Lemme guess; it's big, pink and looks like a frilly Valentine heart?"

This Human had a strong and sturdy set of guts and gall and Starscream found himself liking it more and more. Normally such boldness had annoyed him, especially if it was an organic doing it but he found himself building a tolerance to her quickly. With equal swiftness, that tolerance was evolving into amusement and acceptance.

"No," he said, shaking his helm. "It's a bluish white orb of energy. It's nothing silly and weak like you described."

"Oh figures," Liana rolled her eyes.

She lied back down, reclining on her belly. For a moment, she almost forgot she had a broken arm and she actually felt good-natured and light. It came out of the blue but she massively welcomed it. Any happy feeling that lasted even a tiny second was something she would learn to treasure for as long as she was imprisoned in the godforsaken mine.

With that little inkling of contentment that she experienced there and had disappeared, she was reminded of her conditions once more. After Starscream got sick of resting, she'd be promptly returned to her crate without a change of clothes, most likely an empty belly and feeling miserable once more. Her patience was wearing thin with these predicaments and she wanted them sated in one way or another. She briefly wondered about asking Starscream taking her to Megatron so she could address the issue to him but she didn't feel confident enough to see him until at least the next day.

Liana wet her lips and thought in silence for a short while. Since she was lost pondering within her mind, she was staring into the seeker's optics but it barely registered to her.

The harrier jet was starting to become perplexed and a tad bit annoyed for as long as she stared into his optics. It would take her nearly a full fifteen seconds to blink and she seemed as if she was seeing yet unseeing. His mechanical eyes narrowed and he stared straight back into her green eyes.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he questioned. "Out with it. You're starting to worry me with this staring contest you're having with me."

The DJ fluttered her eyelids, acting shocked as if she was shaken out of a deep trance. She felt a hotness engulf her cheeks and she felt a bit sheepish for getting lost in her head and then inadvertently in his ruby red optics.

"I don't know how to put it exactly," she started. "Starscream, I need to ask you to do a huge favor for me. I was going to ask Megatron…"

"Yes, it'd be wisest if you asked me rather than him," he interrupted her. "I might do it for you but it depends on what this favor is."

"I know I stressed it before but I have to say it again." She sat up and a sharp pain shot through her broken limb. Liana ground her teeth at the stabbing sensation and quietly endured it for a few seconds before resuming. "I need a shower. I need to eat. I need some clean clothes… If I'm going to stay here, I need certain things from my place so I can make it more pleasant for myself. Please, may I go to my home so I can grab some of my belongings and wash up? I promise that I am not planning anything. It's not a stunt of any kind, I just need to do those few things, okay?"

Starscream placed a servo on his lower jaw meditatively, silently mulling over her request. His first thought would be that she was planning some sort of ruse or escape but also found it unlikely. Having a freshly broken and still agonizing limb could very much hinder one's plans and ability to move about quickly if the situation pressed for it. He knew that she very much desired to escape but he was also pretty sure she saw that for now, she'd have to grin and bear with her captors and her current problems rather than concocting another plot for freedom.

"You can take me there and take me back here," she went on. "I promise it'll take me an hour at max! You know, if you don't allow me to get what I need, I just very well go mad and try to escape again in order to get those things…" Liana hoped that would instigate him to accept her request. "So…please? Can you do that for me?"

"You do realize that the Autobots are still probably raring to have a go at my hide and on high alert for that matter?" Starscream reminded her. "Personally, I'd rather wait a few solar cycles before leaving and moving about…"

"What's a solar cycle?" Liana raised a brow, feeling already that her plea was being ignored.

"One Earth day."  
"No!" She pouted and she began to frown heavily. "Please, Starscream! Give me a break! How would you like it if I was a three storey tall Human and you were a six foot tall robot and I was keeping you caged up, filthy and miserable like a neglected gerbil?! I'm sure you'd be pissed! It's not fair for me to live like this! Humans begin to wither away and die if they are not given their basic necessities! So when I die, no more entertainment for you and your creepy friends!"

Already, the nagging and pestering was getting to him. Starscream had a sinking feeling that no matter what sort of negotiation or thing he could tell her was going to change her mind. If it was going to make her happy and cease the whining and complaining, he was going to grant her wish and make her appeased.

"If you promise to get what you need done in an hour and not try any slick or suicidal escape attempt, I will take you to your dwelling and allow you to do what needs to be done," he admitted defeat, not even really caring that she won. "I don't want to cross paths with those Autobots again while I have you with me and then end up having Megatron become incensed with me once more today…"

"I will, I will!" Liana nodded her head quickly. "I won't try anything and I will get what I need within that hour." She smiled, feeling blessed that this was the sole good thing about the day so far. "Thank you so much, Starscream…" The red haired woman blew a kiss at him. "You're a sweetheart for being a Decepticon, you know that?"

"Don't push it too far… I'm no sweetheart to anyone!"

Starscream gently grasped her in his servo and left his seat. Still cradling her in his clawed, metal hand, he walked over to the room's sole entranceway and exit. The door slid open for him and he walked through it.

"I promise you I will make you pay for this if this all goes horribly wrong in one way or another," he warned her.

"Okay, if it goes wrong then the next time I'm the DJ at a little party of yours, I will play whatever song you like, no matter how much I may hate it," she said, still feeling spoiled and victorious.

All Liana looked forward to now was a hot shower, something heavy in her stomach and a crisp, clean change of clothes that smelt of lilac.


End file.
